


Through Mist and Peaches

by Ifigenia_the_cruel



Series: The Mori conquests [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifigenia_the_cruel/pseuds/Ifigenia_the_cruel
Summary: The forest keep a lot of secrets, some dangerous, some alluring. Senju Tobirama will have an encounter with fate and a mysterious ghost girl.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Mori conquests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024959
Comments: 43
Kudos: 35





	1. Ghosts and peaches

**Author's Note:**

> This story belongs to a greater Naruto fanfic au, but can be read on it's own! Tobirama is around 17 in the story, Even though no warnings truly apply, I must warn that the whole idea is ambigous when it comes to consent, but it is extracted from the general Yokai story traditions: Yokai like to play around with humans...

The forest echoed the ongoing battle in the distance, but it was a fight that held no importance to me. The shinobi of my village were fighting with Konoha-nin over something they wanted and which my village possessed. I did not have the slightest idea why the Kirigakure-nin turned it into a fight since the information the foreigners were after was simple, and it was not a threat to them but just the location of an old temple. The temple which housed forbidden scrolls containing antique information that was not useful anymore. Was sacrificing lives to keep such silly things hidden useful? No, but I was not the type of girl to meddle in matters beyond my concern.

I had just turned 15 and been presented to the Mizukage which meant that it was the first time I had set foot beyond my family’s forest. 

I was assigned a mission, ordered to follow a criminal through the Land of Fire, and get as much information on him as I could to my superiors. Fulfilling the mission had been easy, but now that I was returning home I faced a new predicament: either I would stumble into the battlefield and in doing so be forced to help my comrades, or I could try to avoid the dreadful situation altogether.

I decided to take another route to avoid the battle and find a good clearing to rest while drinking the wine that my ancestors favoured within our borders. I reached an area with taller trees near a small shrine, feeling the stronger presence of the spirits. It was these spirits who told me about the presence lingering nearby.

A man from Konoha who seemed to have been following me, presented himself. His eyes observed me, seeming to recognize my ninja-band and my family’s Kamon on my back. He seemed to ponder attacking me. Did he think me frail looking? 

He moved fast toward me but I spotted him easily with his white hair and a blue armour contrasting with his ivory skin. 

The spirits introduced him to me as Senju Tobirama, the Hokage´s younger brother.

I had to admit to myself that, from what I was able to glimpse of him in the distance, he seemed attractive. It was enough to remind me of my mission as a Mori woman which was to produce an heir. It was the first time since my coming of age celebration that I found a man I felt I liked, just as I could feel the power coursing through his veins.

Tobirama was alone, so there was no risk in stealing him for a while in order to get what I wanted. I met his gaze with narrow eyes causing him to stand still, aware I had noticed him. I smiled before turning away to keep moving along the path to the shrine. If I were to use my clan’s compulsion and seduce him, I needed to get to a safe place first.

Tobirama followed on the path behind me, just as I predicted, but he was cautious as expected of any shinobi. I wasn’t surprised when I saw his hand gripping a kunai, but it didn’t make a difference whether he was armed or not. Once I was where I needed to be then he was going to fall.

Reaching the boundaries of the shrine, I crossed the small Torii, turning slightly to face the shinobi. I could see the deep reds of his eyes. Turning again, I went on climbing stone stairs that led to a simple building with wide rectangles on the wall like windows. 

The shrine was covered heavily by vegetation, keeping it hidden from the naked eye of anyone foreign to the forest. I was not acquainted with the place myself, but I had an inner compass to find such a sacred place. I was therefore not lost but the same could not be said for Senju Tobirama.

“Stop!” He called.

I turned toward him, noticing that he was even more handsome up close, and how the red lines on his face made him look fierce.

“What could Senju Tobirama want from a commoner like me?” I asked, innocently.

He did not seem surprised to hear his name on my lips, but rather he seemed to be confused by my lack of fear.

“You are a Kirigakure Kunoichi and I need information.”

I promised myself to give him what he wanted in exchange for what I wanted.

“Perhaps you should try being more polite when you ask for something.” I observed, reaching the top of the stairs and sitting at the opening in the stone wall.

I focused my eyes on his, holding back my human side to let go of my spirit essence and let the perfume spread around him. His cheeks turned red instantly.

“Sorry, miss.” He mumbled.

His tone alone indicated that I had successfully won him over. However, his will still fought hard against my power, trying to get free from the daze my presence had caused. I had to wait until every single wall in his mind had fallen and he submitted.

“You can call me Mori Kiyohime, Tobirama-sama,” I said casually, adding, “I’ll give you what you are looking for, but I need you to do something for me too.”

He blinked several times, seeming to mull over my words.

“What do you need from me?” Tobirama asked quietly, showing me that he was finally under my control.

He walked over to where I leant in a sultry manner against the wall, towering over me and studying my expression. I touched the cool metal of the happuri that covered his cheek as he set his hand beside me. I observed him carefully. His muscles, his scent, and the warm touch of his hands as he took hold of my waist. All while he blushed deeply.

My mother had told me how important it was to look for a man that I was attracted to in order to use the family’s compulsion. She explained that the more I wanted the man, the stronger my power over him was. I breathed in Tobirama’s particular scent of fallen leaves and brine. I had heard that men from Konoha were handsome and powerful, but being with him confirmed it. I settled my resolve: I wanted him.

“I would keep you forever if I could.” I assured him, my lips just slightly away from his.

As I expected Tobirama caved and kissed me hungrily, while pulling me further against him. I shivered, letting my instincts take over as I buried my fingers in his hair. He let me go to take a breath and I looked him in the eye intently before I disappeared from in between his arms and reappeared inside the shrine. A fine use of my family’s Kekkei Genkai.

“Tobirama-sama,” I called, turning his attention to where I had reappeared. “Catch me.”

He obeyed, jumping over the wall with his hungry sights upon me. 

For the first time I felt nervous from the novelty of playing with a man. I remembered my mother’s constant lectures about the mating traditions of my clan. She would say that I had to love him ardently during the hours I had him in order for my instincts to take over.

At dawn the next morning I woke, ready to run and leave the man that laid beside me to wake up alone. I took the time to snuggle against him and watch him sleep peacefully.

“I hope you give me a girl, my Lord,” I whispered softly. “It was a joyous night, and I thank you.”

I stood up and ready to leave, but then I remembered that I had to do my part of the bargain and give him the information he needed. I took out two peach wine bottles from my belongings, and a scroll. There I wrote down the location of the temple he was looking for, and I added some information about various situations that could need his attention. Women from my clan were always very grateful for the men they bewitched, so this was my payment for a night of lovemaking.

I left the rest of Tobirama’s belongings folded and packed beside him. I made sure the bandage I used to hold my dress was tight, since Tobirama had ripped my belt. I then knelt beside him one last time and kissed his lips. Then I ran without looking back. I was ready to go home and celebrate my conquest with the rest of my family.

**

The rays of sun shone onto the Konoha shinobi, waking him from his slumber. It took Tobirama a few moments to get used to the light before looking around him. Confused, he tried to remember what happened, but it felt like a thick mist had settled in his mind, clouding his memories. 

He could discern from his surroundings that he was in some old shrine, taking note of the strange architecture of the place and the forgotten offerings. Tobirama sat up, realising he was not wearing his clothes and armour when the breeze blew, causing his skin to shiver. What in the world had happened? He couldn’t remember. His mind had darkened after following that girl from Kirigakure. What was her name?

“Mori Kiyohime.” He mumbled. “What did she do to me?”

Tobirama wasn’t in pain or tired in any way, so he was sure she had not wounded or poisoned him. He recalled her saying she would help him, but he did not know how since he barely had any memories. Tobirama turned to the side, noticing his perfectly folded clothes and belongings with two bottles and a scroll placed on top.

Tobirama extended his arm to grab a document, not knowing what to expect, but hopeful it would clarify the events of the night. He opened the scroll cautiously, just to find a refined calligraphy, that of a noble woman’s writing. He guessed that the girl he had followed belonged to one of the important clans of Kirigakure; the founding clans. Setting those assumptions aside, he started reading intently, taking in all the information the woman had left him.

_Tobirama-sama,_

_Yesterday I gifted you some of my family’s wine, and I think you liked it, since you finished the whole bottle. Due to that, I am gifting you another two that you may take home. You fell asleep soon after, so I’ll let you sleep. (Do drink consciously next time)._

_As promised, I’m giving you the information you asked for:_

_The Sea Temple can be found in a cliff that locals know as the cliff of despair. (Not dangerous, but some tormented souls have found their end at the sea beneath the cliff). You should use your chakra to walk upon the rocks, since the temple is carved into the cliff, and the only access is through the top; the tide makes it impossible to access by sea. It is northeast from where you’ll meet your companions. They are all okay._

_I trust you will find no issue in your search, and you’ll find what you are looking for. By the way, I must warn you about a few things. First, about a man from my village. If you are to face him, try your best to avoid his sword. It’ll be easy to recognize: his sword looks like a shark’s head. Secondly, the clone jutsu you are working on will only work correctly if you divide everything. Do not pretend to make a faithful copy of a Shinobi’s chakra. If you want a “physical” clone, and not just a mere shadow, you need to fuel it evenly with real chakra. Lastly: tell your brother he must be careful with his friend; the eyes that feed upon pain are hardly at peace._

_Thank you again, my lord._

_Mori Kiyohime._

_By the way: your eyes are charming._

Tobirama didn’t know what to think of the last warnings, but he didn’t take the girl for a liar. He had felt the ever changing chakra since he noticed her, one that held a particular signature that made Tobirama believe, for a moment, that he was face to face with some kind of spirit. But as he reflected upon seeing her he noted that he had seen a woman–a beautiful woman–not a ghost. 

Truthfully, Tobirama had been ready to attack her for information but she had been aware of him before he had the chance. He recalled that she smiled, as if she knew him. She never showed malicious intentions, and even despite being vulnerable in his sleep, he awoke unharmed. 

Tobirama rose to his feet finally, but when he moved a dull pain spread throughout his body. He checked his body, examining his shoulder, his torso and every other place he could. Confused, Tobirama noted some small bruises here and there, as well as the faint outline of a bite mark on his shoulder. 

Memories penetrated his mind sporadically along with a heated sensation that caused him blush. He knew enough of battle to know the marks on his skin were not the result of a fight but a much more intimate type of encounter. Had he actually done _that_?

He hated himself for not remembering anything, for not being in control. He sighed and got dressed, ignoring the ache in his body. Tobirama then walked out of the shrine with the scroll, and the liquor that held the scent of peaches.

Later he met up with his men as the parchment said he would and they were fine–also as predicted. None of them had managed to find the temple’s location on their own, but Tobirama had, and, for the first time since he had woken up he remembered the girl had asked for a favour in return. What favour had he done? With every new detai he remembered, things grew messier and raised more questions in his mind.

“Sir, what shall we do?” A man with white eyes asked.

Tobirama sighed.

“Yesterday I stumbled upon a woman that gave me the information that we needed to know,” He confessed, adding, “She said the temple is northeast from here, carved into a cliff.”

“How did you get the information from the woman?” A man from the Aburambe clan inquired.

Tobirama had asked himself the same question, but he had no answer, other than the assumptions that came with the scratches and bruises on his body, and the mist on his mind.

“I did her a favour and in return she gave me the information,” Tobirama replied before quickly cementing the explanation with the lie, “I made sure she got to her destination without being harassed.”

The men seemed to accept that answer. Tobirama started to move, leading them toward their destination. They were out of the forest before long, finding the main road when merchants began to pass them. The Hyuga shinobi informed them that there were a few cliffs near the area, so it was impossible to know which was the right one. Tobirama knew the next course of action was to ask the locals when he approached an elder who sat with a very old dog at their side.

“Excuse me, I am looking for Zētsubo Cliff,” Tobirama inquired, “Do you know where I can find it?”

The man seemed surprised by the sudden question, but he pointed with his cane to a high land.

“Over there. You’ll find a big willow at the edge, with loads of offerings for all the souls lost there,” he answered, with a dark expression. “I don’t know what you three youngsters want in that place, but do not let the sea call to you”.

The coast lands grew even stranger; the wind blew thicker, trees hoovered darkly, and something in the air of that forsaken corner of the world made anyone’s soul tremble. Tobirama wanted to go home to the village and see his brother. He wanted to try and decipher what had happened and to keep on working on his new jutsu. How had the woman known about what he was working on and looking for? Tobirama hoped he hadn’t let anything important slip while under the influence of the alcohol the evening before.

After thanking the man, the three shinobi followed the pointed road, till they distinguished a clear cliff with white marigolds around the area. There they found a very old looking willow in the middle, full of red laces and ofudas for the dead. Tobirama repeated the instructions that he had received in the scroll to his companions, and, assuring his steps were taken with chakra, the three-men squad descended through the cliff.

They found the Torii first before they found an array of buildings that were built upside down in the cliffside. No, not built, but carved into the stone, just as the woman had written. The tide covered a great part of the temple while, but would probably cover more if the tide was stronger. The three men could see there were hidden buildings underwater that were only accessible during low tides.

A Monk who bore no expression came out from one of the many doors, carrying scrolls in his arms. Tobirama knew there was someone waiting; he could feel the chakra, but seeing the monk come out meant he too was likely kind of a sensor himself. 

The three men drew out their weapons cautiously, ready to attack but upon arriving at the platform where the monk stood, he merely bowed.

“No need for weapons, gentleman, you are free to roam the temple and look for whatever you’re after. I won’t stop you.” The old monk said, staring directly into Tobirama’s eyes.

Tobirama motioned for the others to search the place while he spoke to their host.

“Why are you helping us?” Tobirama inquired.

The monk smiled.

“You don’t remember, do you?” The old man lifted an eyebrow. “You carry a Mori brand. The woman gave you the information, didn’t she?”

Tobirama furrowed his brow. A Mori brand? He had many brands, and marks, but none in particular that was reminiscent of someone or a chakra seal. He grew more confused when the monk laughed, as if Tobirama was but a clueless child.

“She gave me a scroll with the information I was looking for.” Tobirama admitted.

“The Mori just give that which is right to hand over, my lord. If she gave it to you, then I am not one to question destiny’s desire.” The monk declared, before continuing, “You can spend the night here, sir, I have little to spare, but for you, I have plenty of peaches.”

The way the monk said the last part was strange for Tobirama. Peaches for him? He admitted that it sounded enticing, but not necessarily just for him.

Tobirama laid down near his comrades when night fell, with a basket full of sweet fruits. He stared at the moon barely visible in the night sky and he swore he could see the eyes of that strange woman in the dark. When he bit down into the peach, he felt like he was kissing her. When he had approached her, he had noticed the subtle scent of her peachy perfume. The whole forest had smelled the same, and when he had gotten close to her to touch her, her hair in the wind carried the same sweetness. Before he realized it, Tobirama had consumed half of the peaches in the basket. The rest, he left for the road home.

He had eaten the peaches on the road until none were left. During the nights, he dreamed of the woman. He dreamed of her piercing eyes and her alluring voice.

“ _You can call me Mori Kiyohime._ ” She had said. “ _I would keep you forever if I could._ ” He thought he heard her whisper.

Why did he want to go after her and take her back to Konoha with him? Why was he thinking so irrationally? Since when was he the fool to fall head over heels for a girl?  
Once he arrived back in Konoha, Tobirama gave his report to his brother, including the scrolls and reports. The Hokage was astonished with how swiftly Tobirama and his small team had accomplished such a task.

“How is that you managed to do it so easily?” Hashirama asked, seeming to pick up on Tobirama’s unease. 

“A woman handed over the information in exchange of protection while on the road to a temple.” Tobirama embellished, but his brother knew him well; it wasn’t the whole truth and they both knew it.

“Seems you were lucky that there were people from other villages wishing to cooperate.”

It surely seemed that way but Tobirama wasn’t so sure of the woman’s motivations or what he had done to get the information.

Tobirama went home alongside his brother. He unclipped his armour, along with his sandals. Then he removed his shirt to get rid of the collected dirt and, mindlessly, examined the bruises and light scratches littering his body. The latter seemed to be the result of nails digging into his skin. But it was only an assumption for when he tried to remember, his mind remained blank.

He walked into the kitchen to get water, but stopped when he saw a pair of peaches in a bowl. On impulse he grabbed one, bit into it and once again remembered the smell of her hair and the taste of her lips. Had she bewitched him in some way? Was it possible for her to have some kind of powerful eyes like the Uchiha? Tobirama didn’t think so, but how could he be sure?

Tobirama took out the wine bottles, remembering how the woman had claimed he had finished a whole bottle by himself. He didn’t wish to repeat that mistake, so he served just a small glass. Tobirama inhaled the scent which was almost as strong as being surrounded by peach trees and, when he tasted it, the dazed fantasies came back to him.

The wine was a gift, a great one: sweet and delicious. It was filled with the dreams and blurry memories that Tobirama had been missing. While in a daze, Hashirama appeared then, shocked by what he saw in the kitchen. His eyes were focused on the glass and his skin marked with lovemarks. Hashirama had been married for sometime now and could recognise such intimate marks easily. The strange thing was that such markings were found on his brother Tobirama: a man not easily swayed to bend to his desires.

“What happened to you? Looks like someone got busy with you.” Hashirama mocked.

Tobirama looked at his brother with an irritated expression, but his words made him remember the message for him.

“I do not know, brother,” he confessed, “I blacked out for a night after following a Kirigakure woman, and when I woke up she was gone and in her place there was a scroll with everything I needed to know, and two bottles of peach wine-which is very good.

Hashirama smiled to himself, deciding whether he should taste whatever the mysterious woman had given his brother to make him blackout for a whole night. Deciding for it, the Hokage served the wine into a glass, and was surprised with the intense fragrance of the drink. When he tasted it, it was even more appealing. Hashirama lamented his wife was away and would miss such a strange drink. Hashirama thought for a moment that, if he had to go to war against Kirigakure, it would be certainly over that wine. 

“Do you at least know her name?” The elder brother asked, with a chuckle.

“Kiyohime,” replied Tobirama, slightly irritated. “From a clan I haven’t heard of before; Mori.” He looked up at his brother. “Do you know of them?

As Hokage, Hashirama had spoken with many different clans but none with that particular clan name.

“No, I have never heard of them. Is the clan kamon in kanji?”

Tobirama nodded, recalling the sigil in the woman’s back.

“She predicted things she had no way of knowing which turned out to be true.” Tobirama explained as he extracted the scroll and handed it over to his brother.

The Hokage read the parchment, with increasing interest and found that Tobirama had been correct. She had known about his brother’s jutsu, which was peculiar in a way that reminded him of Madara. Then he saw the line ‘the eyes that fed upon pain.’ The line seemed fitting, but Hashirama hardly knew how to take that warning. What was interesting was the last line, written for Tobirama’s benefit. 

“Well, I think you have an admirer, brother,” declared Hashirama, “You read what she wrote, ‘you have charming eyes.’”

His brother’s laughter made Tobirama blush, but he let it pass rather than fighting it. He retreated to his room to think about the events of days past, and to finish his jutsu, since the Mori woman had given him a last clue. The Senju thought about her for awhile longer and decided he would find her again and ask her what had happened. And, if possible, ask how she came to know so much.

As Tobirama sipped on his wine, he also wondered about trying to touch Kiyohime’s skin… Again? For the first time? And prove his theory that she tasted sweet like ripe peaches.


	2. Peach harvester wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama obsession in general and getting inspiration for his future jutsus.

“I brought more peaches for you, brother.” Mito called from the door, making the man turn his head from the paperwork on his desk to the door.

The woman was carrying a basket full of peaches in her hands just for him, for which Tobirama was thankful.

“Did Hashirama send you?” He asked, adding, “He knows I’m about to go on a mission.”

Mito shook her head, and looked at him, her with eyes full of curiosity.

“He told me you were leaving, and I thought that some peaches for the quest would be good for you. Since you were gifted that peach wine, you have eaten thousands of peaches and they can be inconvenient to get when you are away on missions. Peaches are hard to find, afterall.”

Mito heard about the particularities that led to Tobirama’s strange obsession for peaches from her husband. Even though curiosity ate her up, the woman was weary to ask Tobirama directly about the issue. The strangeness of the matter only grew since now, 4 years later, the white-haired man still devoured peaches like his life depended on it. He also spent a lot of his time trying to discover anything about the Mori clan, and the woman he met in the Land of Water’s border.

Tobirama took in the comment with no particular feeling, but it made him recall the fateful night. His mind recalled her scent, her eyes and her hands clearly even after all this time. Being in love was not how he would describe his tied heartstrings; he thought himself bewitched. Kiyohime had prohibited his heart to forget her with just one night of blurred memories. He even ended rejecting marriage proposals because of her. He was avoiding marriage because of personal objections partly, but he couldn’t deny that it was also because the only woman he wanted as a wife or close to him was that strange, ghostly woman. No real reason behind his desire.

“I must thank you, Mito, peaches are indeed hard to collect while on the road,” answered Tobirama, “I’m returning where I first met the woman, The Mori clan is still a riddle for me.”

The red-haired woman left the basket on the desk before sitting down in front of her brother.

“Is there a reason you want to see her again?”

To bring her back to Konoha with me, thought Tobirama. Yet, unravelling the clan’s secrets was as good of a reason. There were a couple more reasons, but he could tell that Mito was there hoping to hear the first one. 

“I’ve got plenty of reasons.” Tobirama responded, focusing his eyes on the table. “But I would like her to agree to come back with me. Such an agreement could lead to less fighting between nations.”

Having Tobirama trust her with a personal confession made Mito smile. A lovesick Tobirama was a strange sight.

“I hope you find her this time, Tobirama. Hashirama is tired. Every time you set off for Kirigakure’s border and return alone, he feels hopeless.” Mito mocked.

Tobirama concealed his annoyance. He thought Hashirama was unaware of his little adventures to the place where he lost a piece of his soul. Hashirama was indeed a good observer, despite his aloof self. And Hashirama knew Tobirama well. He was aware of Tobirama’s desperate attempts to piece his memories together by getting a hold of the woman keeping them hostage.

“The clan is my main interest. Few clans stay unknown, and every secret is a weapon that can be used against us.” Tobirama explained as rationally as he could. “It’s the first time I’ve been set on her.”

Mito knew the explanation was filled with lies, but arguing was senseless when it came to Tobirama, especially when shielding his heart.

“I desire to meet her. A woman capable of causing such a deep impression in you must be a sight to see.”

The younger Senju tolerated the mocking when it was dispensed by family, but not by anyone else. Hiding his interest from everyone was meant to avoid damage to his reputation. Having someone like Madara mocking him for his foolishness was not something Senju Tobirama could allow. May the gods help him from letting anyone find out the truth of his enraptured soul. 

“A meeting is being held with other clan’s leaders, Mito. I thank you for the peaches, but I must go.” Tobirama excused himself, getting up from his desk, but before he left, he turned to his sister and confessed: “She _is_ a sight to see.”

The white-haired man walked into the meeting room and went to his brother’s side. 

During the meeting, his attention kept on drifting, forcing him to refocus his attention on the conversations revolving around the village’s situation, the treaties, and war zones. The latter included Kirigakure. That was the reason why Tobirama was travelling alone: Konoha needed intel.

“My brother will search for an informant he has in the region, and we’ll see if further blood shedding, and pointless deaths can be avoided.” Hashirama declared, glancing at his brother.

“An informant?” asked one of the men present.

Tobirama hated to speak about Kiyohime, almost as if she was his treasured secret.

“During a past encounter with Kirigakure, we were able to get a hold of important intel due to a woman I met. She handed me all the information I needed in exchange of protection while on her way to a regional shrine.” Tobirama explained coldly. “The Mori clan handles spiritual things, which forces them to travel from temple to temple and avoid conflict, and they thank those who help them with information.”

The clan was unknown to all, or so Tobirama thought due to the silence, but suddenly, the least he expected to know something spoke:

“Mori? Their Kamon is in kanji?” Madara inquired.

Tobirama just nodded.

“Any information you may have on them?” Hashirama was intrigued.

“My brother helped a woman of said clan to reach an old temple, and was paid with information as well.” Madara replied, words filled with pain. “Izuna did mention the clan is able to speak to animals; we could suppose it allows them to get any information they may need. Nonetheless, I do know it’s a clan that meddles only with things of a spiritual nature.”  
Tobirama’s mind went blank. Izuna was a subject Tobirama avoided but now he had questions. Had Izuna met with a Mori? The chances of her being Kiyohime were slim, since Izuna had died before Konoha’s foundation, and Kiyohime seemed to be between 15 or 16 years old when Tobirama met her. She would have been a child when Izuna had his encounter with a Mori.

“A clan that pays favours with information?” The leader of the Aburame clan spoke. “Seems like it is a matter of luck to stumble upon one of its members rather than something one can search for.”

“I managed to find the land where the clan lives. They belong to Kirigakure, but live aside in their own land.” Tobirama assured, adding, “I’ll look for the woman I met before and try reaching an agreement with her.”

All agreed on the course of action, even more when both Tobirama and Madara detailed all the information given by the Mori clan in the past. The Senju, felt better when the subject was dropped, and no one gave it a second thought, including Madara.

The Hokage’s younger brother left the village at twilight, carrying only weapons and a small pack with food, mainly peaches. He expected a sudden encounter, thus the reason why he was going alone. The days stretched too long for Tobirama’s liking, with nothing but trees and endless walking, while he was forced to keep his peach hunger at bay and not finish all of them before reaching the coast.

The traveller arrived at a small fishing village, and, according to his findings, the homeland of the Mori clan was at sea. An Island could be seen not so far, so Tobirama could only assume that was his destination. He pondered whether to walk across the water or to ask for a boat to take him. He decided to try the second option first to save chakra.   
With that in mind, he approached a fisherman who was about to depart the coast.

“Good evening.” Tobirama greeted.

The fisherman knew what shinobi looked like; he recognized that the stranger was one instantly, and from Konoha, for the branding in his happuri made it obvious.  
“How may I help you, sir?” he asked, wary of Tobirama.

“I must reach clan Mori’s Island. Can you take me ”

Tobirama couldn’t predict the fisherman’s reaction. The man looked terrified and immediately denied the petition like it was a matter of life and death.

“No, no… Sir. Why would you want to go there?!” The fisherman whispered, his tone darkening, “It’s a haunted place!”

What? Tobirama felt lost. He stared at the horizon, where the silhouette of the island could be seen.

“Do you know someone that may take me?” Tobirama asked, trying to ignore the man’s irrational fears.

“No one gets near! Take my boat if you want to, but do not get us involved with the clan of the dead!” The fisherman hissed before getting away with a tormented expression.  
Tobirama sighed. He was going to walk across the water if the townsfolk were not going to offer any help. All of the townsfolk, having heard the exchange, were looking at him and mumbling amongst themselves.

“Do you think one of the women branded him?”

 _The mark of a Mori_ , Tobirama was starting to believe he had it. 

Tobirama cautiously stepped onto the calm sea, aware he was now in enemy territory even if he had a bond with a woman from there. The mist that surrounded him got thicker with every step, and there were no signs of life whatsoever--expected from a clan that travelled. 

Tobirama saw a huge Torii, with the clan’s kamon engraves in it. There, Tobirama stopped in awe. The mist had vanished past the arch, but he was still a bit far from the island, of which Tobirama could only make out another Torii and a stairwell. He was distracted suddenly, for he felt fluctuating chakras near him: he wasn't alone.

He managed to dodge the first attack, but was at a disadvantage: fighting in a misty area was not ideal since he would have to rely on his sensory skill alone. He knew his attacker wasn’t a Mori, for their chakra was nothing near as strange as Kiyohime’s. He could not risk entering the island, that much was clear, yet he needed to reach land. 

Tobirama turned, retreating as far as possible from the thickening mist that surrounded the island. He kept his senses sharp, in case of another attack, but he wasn’t as lucky with the next set of water needles. Those pierced his side; a non lethal wound.

Just in time he managed to reach the first couple of trees, and a perfume he remembered too well, followed by a strange chakra caught his attention. There was not one Mori, but two, of what Tobirama could sense, nonetheless, a faint old chakra the man had not perceived in years could be felt too: a member of the Hagoromo clan.

Tobirama ran past the trees, focused on the chakra, following the scent. He soon saw the woman: _his woman_ , two men speaking softly, one of whom Tobirama recognized with sheer terror. The long dead leader of the Hagoromo clan, who had been killed by Madara when he was just a boy was there. How was that possible?

Both Mori turned their eyes to Tobirama when they heard him gasp. Both sets of lilac eyes were cloudy, like looking past the sudden interruption, and neither of them looked angry or surprised.

“Tobirama-sama,” the woman called. “You’re wounded”.

The pain of the injury had been forgotten when Tobirama had seen the Mori woman speak to a dead man. The words of the fisherman came back to Tobirama: ‘The clan of the dead’.

“How is he… Hagoromo Natoru…?” Tobirama found it hard to shake the strangeness away.

Kiyohime turned to the dead man for a moment with indifference, and then looked again at Tobirama.

“Haven’t you figured it out yet, my lord?” she asked, almost giggling. “My clan can call upon the dead and bring them back; talk to them”.

The girl’s laughter sent shivers down Tobirama’s spine. 

Speak to the dead? As if the elder knew what Tobirama was thinking, he nodded, and, with a couple of hand signs that were imprinted into the Senju’s memory, the elder made the dead wash away with the air. While a seal shone under the soul’s feet.

“Kiyohime-chan,” mumbled the elder.

“I know, papa Nao, I know. Shall you return home alone?”

The elderly man nodded, disappeared a second later, like if he had never been there, leaving Kiyohime and Tobirama on their own.

“How…?”

Tobirama was even more confused. Were the Mori ghosts? Spirits of sorts?

“You are being followed, my lord. I shall take you to a safe place and heal you, yes?”

How was she going to take him with her? Before Tobirama could react, Kiyohime took hold of his arm and he felt how his whole body turned unmaterial, while he got through trees, rocks and leaves before being tangible again. Tobirama fell back on his back over a bed of soft grass, surrounded by small sacred arches and offerings.

The girl was on top of him, barely any weight could be felt, and her peachy perfume was too much for Tobirama. The blurred memories came to him suddenly, like a tide wave, making him blush deeply. It worsened when the girl let her hair cascade over Tobirama’s face, and sent a cheeky smile his way.

“Sorry if I seem rude, I do not use that jutsu with others, Tobirama-sama.”

The man could only guess what jutsu she was referring to, but he was intrigued by its function. None of that mattered though, he only wondered why he wanted to kiss the girl so badly. Tobirama acted on instinct, fuelled with desperation: he pulled the woman to him and stole a kiss. 

She did not complain, on the contrary, she answered with eagerness. Like Tobirama had predicted, her lips tasted like peaches ready to be harvested. He came to his senses in a matter of seconds, letting Kiyohime go, who, with pink tainted cheeks, sat up at his side.

“Excuse me, I don’t know what I was thinking.” Tobirama apologized. “I also want to excuse myself from the last time we met. I might have acted rather unmanly.”

Kiyohime laughed at Tobirama’s stiff words, and his apparent shame.

“No need for such apologies, you gave me a favour, and then fell unconscious due to the wine.”

The Senju wanted to know the _favour_ he had done.

“What favour did I pay you with?”

Kiyohime just shrugged, mysteriously.

“Let me heal you. I’m not good with healing ninjutsu like your brother, but I am good with herbs.” The woman said, changing the subject.

The woman then made a series of hand signs and touched the ground, allowing the chakra waves to drift into the forest making animals appear from their hiding spots. They then surrounded them both. Tobirama remembered what Madara had said: the clan talked with animals.

“I need calendula, chamomile, and tea leaves, please, oh and I need fresh water.” She ordered before all the animals ran off in different directions.

While the woman seemed to wait for her messengers, she started undoing Tobirama’s armour straps. He stayed put, letting Kiyohime take off the armour to check the wound under the black shirt. She examined the injury attentively, tasting the blood from her finger. Her hands brought back to life sensations thought dormant in Tobirama, who had dreamed of moments like this for four years without knowing whether or not it was real.

“It was a poisoned water senbon, so I must take the poison out first. It is good that your enemy used a type of poison that is encapsulated for a long time to make death sudden and painful, while also difficult to determine as poisoning.” The woman explained with the coolness of any medic. “Please forgive me for my lack of manners, I must do something.”

Tobirama waited, not knowing what to expect, but definitely he wasn’t expecting the woman leaning down over his torso, and then pressing her lips to his wound to extract the poison. Tobirama’s heartbeat quickened. The woman he had been dreaming off for four years was there, helping him, taking a venom out of his body while levelling herself with one hand on his chest. It was more than what Tobirama expected.

Kiyohime spat out the poison after a moment, raising her body just a little after. Tobirama wanted to say something, but a deer and a raccoon interrupted, handing over what the woman had asked for: plants and a shallow bamboo piece with water inside. 

The woman thanked her helpers before placing the flowers and leaves inside the bamboo. Then with the help of a kunai she pressed and mixed the ingredients to form a thick substance. Kiyohime ripped the hem of her skirt afterwards, exposing more of her legs. 

Tobirama tried to not look, since it made him imagine rather improper things for a Shinobi. He needed to keep his desires at bay.

“It may hurt, my lord, but you’ll feel better.” She assured.

“Why are you helping me?” Tobirama inquired. “The men from your village were after me”.

Kiyohime stared at him for a brief moment, then smiled.

“You’ve asked me that before, you know? I shall answer you again, though. I am helping you because you’re handsome, and because I can.”

Tobirama felt strange at the confession. She found him handsome?! The possibility of taking her back to Konoha was growing. Before any of that was discussed, he needed to accomplish his mission first.

“I need information. Can I help you with something for you to give me what I need?”

The woman sat there thoughtful, pressing the plaster to Tobirama’s wound. She asked herself if she wanted the favour. The kiss that he gave her, made her remember the first night she spent in the Senju’s arms, so she was willing to indulge him. On the other hand, her daughter: the daughter that man gave her was a strong and beautiful girl like her father in many ways, yet, Kiyohime wanted a son now, one with the manly features Tobirama possessed and his intimidating personality.

“A fair trade, Tobirama.” She replied. “I’ll accept your help.”

The moment she stared at Tobirama, she let the compulsion take over, making him recede slowly. They had time. She proceeded to bandage the wound with her piece of skirt, enjoying every time his muscles tensed when her fingers grazed his skin. The first night was amazing for both of them, so it was normal that Tobirama seemed confused between dreaming and reality, searching tirelessly for answers.

“You taste like peaches, Kiyohime. Did you know?” Tobirama asked with a whisper.

Kiyohime’s cousins and ancestors had told her that already: men that tasted a Mori woman tended to get addicted to peaches because peaches resembled the taste of a Mori’s skin, and her scent.

“It is strange for a lone wolf like you to eat peaches. Don’t you think?” Kiyohime questioned after finishing up the bandage. Then with a seductive grin, she reclined over Tobirama, till their faces were just inches away.

“I don’t know what you did to me, but I can’t forget you.” Tobirama confessed, desperately.

“Then don’t try to forget me, Tobirama, and enjoy this night.” Shereplied before kissing Tobirama passionately. The man was no longer the master of his actions, his mind, nor his heart.

***

Returning to Konoha was even harder than what Tobirama expected. He was carrying four bottles of wine and scrolls with enough information to have an strategic advance that would make Kirigakure give up on its claims and avoid a bloody war. Once again, the price was to remember nothing, have mist all over his mind, some strange markings on the body, and the scent of peach impregnated in his skin.

He had crossed the fishing village on his way home, which made him the object of the villagers' gossip. He had a Mori’s mark on him, or so they said when they saw a hickey on his neck. Tobirama expected the same from his brother once he was in Konoha. He went straight to Hashirama’s office, and he smiled like a child when he noticed how hard Tobirama was trying to hide the bruise on his neck with his armour’s fur.

“Are you accompanied?”

Tobirama shook his head, shattering Hashirama’s hope.

“They are free women, the Mori. They are gone when the sun rises, and leave wine as a gift.” Tobirama replied then lamented “I am starting to believe that I met a ghost.”

Before more questioning ensued, Tobirama told his brother about the strange resurrection jutsu he had witnessed, as well as the particular ability to disappear at will. On his way home, Tobirama had promised himself to try and imitate both techniques to understand how they worked: both were useful.

“Did she at least tell you what you did for her?” Hashirama asked after the report.

Tobirama shook his head.

“She only confessed that she liked to help me because she thinks I am handsome.” He said, adding “I’ll keep looking and maybe I’ll find her again.”

The Hokage sighed. The Kirigakure girl had given Tobirama something really strong to have him act so irrationally. Hashirama could only wonder why.


	3. Finders Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is found in the forest may be yours to keep, if you are not too afraid of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter to the finish, it will be some kind of AU, since the story was planned to leave poor Tobirama alone, but due to my growing love for this couple I matched in hell, I will go onward in this fic.

The danger made the forest denser than usual, as if the land could feel the lives of the dwellers tremble like they were on the edge of a sword. Mori Kiyohime could feel the forest's heartbeat quicken, each gust of wind bringing news to the Mori of the turbulent situation in the land of water and, most importantly, in Kirigakure.

Certain rules had been established since the first Mizukage was after power and with these desires, dark decisions were made, and grim destinies had settled.

The Mori clan was expectant in negotiations, but the horizon seemed grey; the Mizukage would not bend, and he wouldn't grant his most useful warriors freedom. Most of these warriors were not skilled on the battlefield, with some exceptions since they were indeed excellent silent killers. Their access to knowledge proved to be their greatest weapon.  
The Mori clan had agreed to unite the village, however, some rules were deemed impossible to follow. This angered the Mizukage to a point he mulled over the eradication of the clan. The fear of other clans already played a part in this, he just needed to set his resolve and they would follow his decision.

The clan obviously knew his intentions, so they also considered all their options. Options that included making sure the family continued to exist by emigrating. Kiyohime, being the heiress of the main family, was the viable option to find herself another life, especially since the elders were aware of a certain man’s obsession with her. An obsession which made him occasionally cross the cost across their island to find her.

“It’s time for the clan’s meeting, Kiyo-chan,” called a black raven from the top of a tree.

The animals, which held the souls of her ancestors, ran across the forest to the great Temple-house which served as home to all Mori as the woman just watched, looking toward something in the distance. She rubbed her stomach and listened to the spirits around her; just as expected there was a visitor in the Land of Water, looking for his lost heart. His prayers may or may not be answered, it all depended on how the meeting went.

Kiyohime walked into the house, straight toward the meeting hall where even the bigger animals could enter. The humans in the family were diminishing, to the point there were only 3 branches left with human members. Kiyohime’s eldest cousin, who held a girl in her arms with black silky hair and eyes of a deeper purple than the rest of them; and her other cousin, a year her elder, who sired a dark-skinned boy. Then it was her: mother to a pale girl with a rather moody temper. There were other grown members, still human, but from barren branches.

In a sense it was okay since, when in danger, it was easy to hide three children as opposed to hiding many. No one could enter the forest anyway, and no one knew about the youngest members, but worry still lingered in the air, especially in the matriarch´s eyes: Kiyohime’s mother. The woman held her granddaughter against her and looked into her daughter’s eyes lovingly.

She had lost two sons in a physical sense, for both men had taken the shape of birds and stayed close to their mother. Kiyohime's remaining brother was younger than her and was, currently, the Mori serving Kirigakure as a full-time shinobi.

“Well, we must discuss the Mizukage’s pretences,” said their leader Mori Tamami.

“There is still doubt as to whether he will carry on with his threat.” An elder claimed, and then added, “Taking chances is out of the question.”

Kiyohime and her cousins exchanged wary looks.

“Our young should remain in the forest, but in the face of danger, sending them off may be the answer,” offered a big brown bear.

None of the Mori parents was comfortable with the notion of handing over their child.

“I can’t give Iori to his mother; she is in enough danger to add the Mizukage’s threat onto her, and Temples are the first place they are going to look in; The Mist knows enough to draw that conclusion,” Mori Zato complained.

“Are you expecting us to part with our children?” inquired Mori Momoko, stiffening her pose.

The elders shook their heads to the question.

“It’s an option, a last resort,” assured Old Nao, revising the books of the Mori Family tree.

“We are considering sending one of you to another land, to be safe. If things develop for the worst, Iori is to remain in the forest, but Izumi will be sent to her father’s family.” Declared the elder, the wisest of them all.

Kiyohime needed no confirmation of what the clan’s decision was, and, truly, her heart was not as terrified as it ought to have been.

“You are handing Kiyohime to Konoha then?” asked one of the many members of the clan.

“It’s the most rational decision,” defended Nao. “There are less risks to be worried about.”

 _And there is a man willing to risk it all for me_ thought Kiyohime, listening to the wind whispering about his arrival.

“She is the one in most danger,” agreed Momoko, staring at her youngest cousin’s figure which started to show off the result of her last adventure outside the forest.

“Am I to leave tonight?” questioned Kiyohime, aware of the dark news that weighed in the wind, which forced her to ask later. “Shall I take Kiyoko with me?”

Grandpa Nao thought for a moment, listening to that which Kiyohime had already processed.

“Your attention is sharp when it comes to him,” mocked the elder, with a small smile.

Many others laughed, making Kiyohime blush slightly.

“He is chasing after me, it’s hard to ignore his presence when it orbits around me every now and then,” Kiyohime excused herself, dignified.

The old Nao raised a brow, knowing the girl’s word was a partial lie.

“Kiyoko is to stay: dark and unknown waters are to be tested before going into a sea storm, even if you have a foot already in its waters, Kiyo-chan. ”

The woman understood without effort: her pregnant bump could cause enough trouble, but it also implied that she needed to leave, and save a helpless lovesick soul from a certain death.

The mist and darkness of the land were thicker than what Tobirama expected, and even with his sensory skills, the fight was proving to be miscalculated. There were many enemies surrounding him, ready to attack, with a different range of powers and abilities that made it difficult for Tobirama to dodge them all. He had been foolish to get so close to Kirigakure. It hadn’t been long since the last journey and if all Konoha was aware of his travelling, probably Kiri knew as well he, Senju Tobirama, liked to inspect their coastlands frequently.

He readied himself for the attacks, so only mild hits were taken, yet, whatever concentration he had soon vanished with the thick perfume that flooded the mist. Peaches. He was tempted to close his eyes and breath in, nonetheless a painful scream prevented him from losing whatever focus he had left. Some chakra signatures were muffled to death, others were simply cut and killed, as though the mist carried a danger that no one could detect, not even Tobirama. He, however, knew the scent too well to be mistaken, but the scene before him painted his memory a shade of fear.

The Mori _could_ kill, like ghost meddling in abandoned sites, like gods reaping useless lives; they were not simple spiritual people: a clan that managed only that which others could not see or sense; they themselves were unseen, unsensed and unheard.

Even when the perfume awakened lost memories in him, buried feelings and a burning hunger for peaches, Tobirama was unsure if he was out of harms way in the middle of nowhere, feeling powerful shinobi falling like dead flies. Was the killer really who he thought she was? Were their encounters still under the acquaintance peace code? He could not know, and as a Shinobi, his alerted senses were divided between running or staying until the ghost showed itself.

Tobirama remained still, trying to find any evidence that his enemies were still alive, but all he could sense was his own racing heart. No chakra signatures were left, no enemies, not a living thing around, but the peachy perfume, and a vague sense of familiarity Tobirama could not shake off. Then, suddenly, warmth.

He dared not move when he felt something soft caress there where the happuri did not cover, tracing his face slowly, at the same time mist started clearing, and the shape of a woman started to appear before him.

He knew well the soft pink of the fabric, for he kept the bandages made from the same cloth, just as he remembered the softness of the black hair that floated in the wind. What was new for him was the mask. The face he longed to see was covered with a mask resembling a fox, giving the bearer a strange and deadly aura. Tobirama wondered why she used such a dramatic accessory.

“I’m starting to believe, My Lord, that you are trying to steal me away,” the woman whispered, getting closer to the Senju.

Tobirama tensed, but didn't move, as his eyes narrowed to see past the shadows the mask created.

“I am on a mission,” he stated.

The woman laughed innocently, not believing one word, and getting closer to him like a hunter toward its prey.

“Is that the way you thank those who save you?”

Tobirama swallowed hard. She was _too_ close. Whenever she was that close, he felt the urge to touch her and It was unbecoming of him.

“Excuse my manners, Kiyohime-san, I must thank you,” he spat, a tad irritated, but out of curiosity he added, “How is that you killed them all? How come you killed your own comrades?”

The woman took her time to answer, while she removed the mask from her face to stare directly into Tobirama’s eyes. When the moonlight fell upon her, Tobirama felt dazed; nights graced Kiyohime in ways the man had no words to describe. Darkness suited her wonderfully well.

“They are no longer comrades of mine, Sir.” She huffed. “That is the very reason I came to you, Tobirama.” 

The Senju tried reading past her words, but all conclusions he could make were probably wrong: he knew too little of her to fully understand her secrets entwined in a simple sentence. The only single thing he understood was the danger both shared: both were on enemy territory now.

“Have you come to me to give me more information in exchange for a forgotten favour?” he inquired, since it was the only logical explanation.

Kiyohime bit her lip in amusement.

“I came to ask _you_ a favour that I might pay differently, yet I believe it no favour at all.”

Tobirama was taken aback by the sudden request. Did the Mori ever get straight to the point? How was she planning to pay him for whatever favour she needed. He probably wouldn’t remember at all when tomorrow came.

“What is that you wish for?” His question laced with a desire he couldn’t control.

Something about Kiyohime’s attitude made him hopeful. She was less guarded, yet more mysterious.

“Take me back with you. These lands have forsaken me and my bloodline.”

The man was rendered speechless. Was she truly… asking to be his? No. Tobirama erased such conclusions from his mind. She wanted a safe place for herself, her clan may have even sent her to reach out to keep the bloodline alive, which meant she was no mere clan member. He had guessed her noble blood, but now he knew he was dealing with who seemed the heir to a noble clan. The joy, however, overrode everything, and it took all Tobirama’s willpower to not show his joyous state; the woman in front of him had just lost everything she knew, and it was not a situation one could be happy about. Not even if it pushed her to him.

“You mean to take you as a refugee to Konoha?” Tobirama forced himself to ask.

Kiyohime stared amused.

“Is that how you want to take me?”

Her comeback made Tobirama blush and avert his eyes.

“How shall I take you then?” he murmured, nervously.

The woman grabbed his right hand in her warm hands, pulling Tobirama toward her with soft tugs. She then caressed his face, making him look at her, making him meet her mischievous eyes.

“How would you rather take me?”

The words rolled off from her tongue as a swirling rush, alluring, fascinating, while the glow of her misty lilac eyes called out to her companion. Tobirama felt heat, from the tip of his hair to his feet. He pulled away from her touch and tried controlling his breathing and his thoughts. How was it that she could make him lose control so easily? Why was he not annoyed by such direct improper comments he judged immature when not on her lips?

“You want to go with me as my…” Tobirama missed all possible words to name her.

“Lover, woman, wife… It is your side of the bargain who needs to figure it out. There are secrets I’ll tell you to ease your decision, but for now, My Lord, you must trust me blindly.”

Kiyohime kept her seriousness, her solemn tone and dignified posture, letting Tobirama know it was no joke what she said. His dreams and fantasies could turn into reality if he only took a leap of faith and took her with him. Confusion mixed with yearning. His rational side commanded him to make her spill the truth and all facts about the situation for him to assess it, yet, his heart ached to hold onto her and never let go.

“What did you do to me?” He questioned helplessly, torn between reason and whatever was the feeling in his usual prudent heart.

“Do you really think I’ll reveal my tricks so quickly?”

He didn’t, but it was worth the try.

Fighting with himself was useless, and ignoring Kiyohime was a non-existent possibility. He knew he’d end taking her with him. Wasn’t that his main goal last time he searched for her? Was he to deny it now that the option was given to him so freely? His plans stretched as far as she consented to go with him, so now, with her expecting an answer, he thought about the village he served. What will everyone think of him? His mind settled when he thought of the journey.

“It’s a three days walk,” he said simply, turning around and walking.

The woman’s soft laughter rang in Tobirama’s ears, divine and sweet like a summer’s breeze, but enjoying herself at his expense. The mocking made Tobirama think about what he would face in Konoha; how will he explain to his brother such an absurd ordeal?

“Don’t you want to test my disappearing jutsu again, _my love_?” Kiyohime asked, faking a sweet note at the pet name.

Tobirama stopped on his tracks; he was working on unravelling the mystery, but with little to none success at it. As the first time, Kiyohime knew about his studies and, despite the mocking, the man wanted to think of the question as an invitation to sense and live her strange jutsu again. He turned to her, narrowing his eyes at her figure. He noticed then that the dress was not as fitted as she wore it last time. _Why do I even remember that?! Tobirama cursed mentally_.

“Just how far can you move being… invisible?” He inquired.

He examined her chakra attentively: everchanging, like a flickering flame. The first two times it had been a shy fire, but under the moonlight, it felt like a raging torch. Fire was a loose description; her chakra was a strange mixture of a power that tied the girl to the earth around her and something that defined her as an ethereal being. What kind of mystery had Tobirama stumbled upon just by thinking her an easy target to capture and interrogate?

“Alone, I could reach the fire temple on the outskirts of your land,” she explained, turning back to a serious self, then continued: “If I were to take you with me, somewhere about a day's journey from Konoha.”

So large distances could be covered?! Tobirama could only imagine what a power meant. Travelling and missions could be shortened, injured Shinobi could be rescued and treated faster, so many more advancements! If he needed to give an excuse to why he had taken the girl with him it would be that: knowledge. After that, a type of arrangement could be made.

“Let’s get out of this land that has treated us both so poorly,” Tobirama offered, coldly.

Kiyohime reached for him after walking to his side.

“I do believe I treated you kindly; gave you sacred wine as a gift and all,” she said, a tad offended. “But we ought to go: there are enemies tailing after us”

Tobirama only noticed the new chakra signatures getting closer when she mentioned the company, but before he could do anything about it, Kiyohime’s chakra infused his skin till his body felt weightless.

Nature was a blur around him, with the only real thing being the woman’s grip against his arm. It felt like an anchor that guided him, which made him understand a characteristic of the jutsu: it needed some kind of compass and guidance. Kiyohime was free to move around aimlessly for the compass and guide were within her, in the depths of her soul as it moved. Her hand, however, was imprinting an extension of said guidance into Tobirama, making him part of the jutsu.

His thoughts made the journey feel shorter than it was, so when Tobirama hit the ground, as the world stilled, he focused on Kiyohime again and how her flickering chakra flame was too small. She was weakened, but both were far away from danger.

“You wasted almost all your chakra,” he declared, sitting up from his position.

He realized they were in a dense part of the Konoha’s surrounding forest; almost home but not close enough to walk the path in a night.

“I am more valuable to my village than anyone dares to believe, preserving my chakra would have made us targets,” Kiyohime shrugged.

Tobirama had no doubts about her importance to Kirigakure, therefore understood the logic of her movement. In the clearing they were, a few hours of uninterrupted rest were possible, replenishing her chakra.

“You should sleep.”

His words were said while getting a bag of peaches from his small luggage, admitting an increasing hunger that could even make him try biting the woman in front of him for her similar smell and taste of peaches.

Kiyohime sat next to Tobirama without a word at first, just seemed to relax in her position. She was too far to Tobirama’s liking, even if he was able to feel her warmth radiating or smell her black hair. A dark side of him wanted Kiyohime between his arms while his common sense was aware that the woman beside him was, in fact, a stranger to him.

“May I use you as a pillow?” The innocence in her voice made Tobirama’s heart skip a beat.

Why was he so intimidated by a woman? Sure she had killed her comrades in a particular and unexplainable way, but she was just a girl who smelled like peaches and had a natural sultry way of being. Tobirama had dealt with flirts before. Why was she any different? He wanted her to press her body against him, but he wasn’t ready to admit it openly and desperately.

What if he said nothing at all?

“I’ll do the first watch and we’ll move at dawn.” He ordered, focusing his eyes in the tree before him, as he mindlessly ate fruit. The girl, as Tobirama expected, took it as an affirmative answer, so she laid her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes. It was the first time he was awake while she was asleep, making all small doubts about her intentions disappear. She was going to Konoha with him, as whatever he wanted her to be. What kind of woman accepted such conditions?

 _A woman that leaves men unconscious and bare in temples_ Tobirama thought. _A woman that vanishes with the rising sun along with others memories… along with their soul._  
She seemed so delicate and frail asleep; small in comparison to Tobirama, but he knew she had him wrapped around her fingers by whatever enchantment she had casted upon him, yet he didn’t want it any other way: he was getting what he wanted. At sunrise, she would be there, in her mystery.


	4. Ghostly arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new resident ghost girl has arrived to Konoha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is important to know that in Japan it is said that a life must be saved only if the saviour can make sure the person they save has a good life or if they can take care of the person they are saving. Saving a life that will be lost soon after is considered terrible.

Morning came sooner than Tobirama had expected, and he was greeted by a sight that took his breath away. He had seen Kiyohime during late afternoons and under the moonlight, and while daylight did not suit her completely, all her features were sharper and the lilac of her eyes crystal clear. She paid no attention to him as small animals surrounded her, talking to her. 

It was the first time Tobirama had seen such an ability. Summoning animals needed hand signs but talking with nature appeared to be normal for the woman. He wondered about the real power the Mori hid beneath their wild chakras and strange behaviour. Why had they not been used as primary attackers by Kirigakure during battles? Konoha would have never stood a chance if faced by killing spectres who controlled nature to their will. 

"Do you waste any chakra when you talk to them?" Tobirama broke the silence and felt intimidated when all the animals and the woman turned to him. 

"Do you waste energy when speaking to your brother, or comrades?" She inquired amused in return. 

The Senju got his answer: no. When spoken to, animals were like comrades to the Mori. 

"What do they tell you?" 

Kiyohime smiled to that and responded sweetly:

"What I need to know." 

_Unhelpful, as usual_ , thought Tobirama. During the last reunion, Madara had given a possible explanation: the Mori got all the information they wanted from the nature around them, making them able to hand it over if necessary. The question was now, what kind of information was Kiyohime gathering? 

"If we commence walking, Tobirama, you'll be able to arrive for the evening meeting with your brother," said Kiyohime, suddenly. 

Tobirama was not aware of a reunion, since whenever he was away, no meeting could be held. It was, for sure, an emergency. The idea made Tobirama curious: since when did Kiyohime know about an emergency reunion? Was it the true reason she had taken them so far with her strange jutsu? Or was it a stroke of luck they were close enough to arrive on time? What were the chances? Had the animals told her something else like the cause of the reunion? Would she even tell him if he asked? 

No, She wouldn't. 

Tobirama rose to his feet ready to start the journey, while he lamented finishing all his peaches the night before. He entertained the thought of kissing Kiyohime for a second to relieve his hunger, before scolding himself for acting like an immature boy. 

"We will need to find something to eat on the road," Tobirama mumbled feeling irritated, more to himself than to Kiyohime. 

As if she knew his indecent thoughts she said:

"I could kiss you, if it would help."

Tobirama took a deep breath before answering, but Kiyohime interrupted him by extending a bag of peaches. 

"I thought that you may need more fruit to fuel your obsession."

"It's the least you could do," he spat, annoyed, and accused her, "ever since I met you, I can't avoid the hunger for peaches."

Kiyohime grabbed a piece of fruit from the bag, and handed it to Tobirama, ignoring his words. She walked some steps away from Tobirama, then turned with a childish grin, and a naughty look in her eyes. 

"Lucky you, now that you have me your hunger for peaches will diminish, but your thirst for me... well, that's to be seen," she whispered, before turning to run. 

Dazed, processing the answer, Tobirama went after her, guiding himself by the sound of her laughter, since she and her chakra had vanished. 

She ran and he chased, causing his heart to race as a feeling of deja-vu washed over him. He had chased her before; it was a joyous experience: tailing after her knowing he would catch her, and that she would be his. 

The Senju saw Kiyohime appear amongst the leaves and branches, and he sensed the flickering chakra that he was growing used to rather quickly.

"Are you not deemed the fastest shinobi in the world?" She shouted, mocking him, "You can't even catch a girl!" 

Tobirama did not stop his pace, even if she wasn't moving anymore. Her stare was defying, like if she was testing him somehow. Tobirama, on the other hand, felt magnetized towards her, confirming his theory that even in broad daylight kiyohime could bend him to her will. At first, he had thought it an anomaly only possible with the decreasing sunlight, but now he could tell the Mori caused a hypnotizing effect if they wanted to, whenever they felt like it.

He was about to seize her by the waist, but when Tobirama expected to feel her soft skin, he passed through it, as if she were not there. His own weight made him have trouble, almost falling head on. Only when he was stable in his feet, he dared turn to a grinning Kiyohime. 

_She is a ghost_ , concluded Tobirama. _Her kekkei genkai must make her clan resemble spirits._

The explanation suited all Tobirama had seen. A ghostly Kekkei Genkai. He was to keep such a unique bloodline, and, through him, Konoha. 

"You have the strangest Kekkei Genkai I’ve encountered,” he declared.

“That’s why I’m so valuable to my village, but there were rules my clan was reluctant to abide, so a traitor’s life is my life now.” Kiyohime murmured, momentarily saddened.   
From his point of view, Tobirama believed the Mori to be free spirited creatures that had no sense of authority, but, at the same time, they appeared to be easy to negotiate with. Whatever rule had caused them to send their heir to a foreign land, was probably no small issue. 

“But you have betrayed your village before; you gave me valuable information twice. Why is it a problem now?”

“I gave the information to you because it was the right thing to do. The first time because the Temple’s location and the scrolls you took were useless and harmless for my village, the second time, you desired not war but prevention. This time, what the Mizukage has in mind will endanger everything we all have worked for.”

The completeness of the answer was surprising, but it let Tobirama understand better how Kiyohime acted. The clan followed an ethical code rather than a military one, which was reasonable due to their spiritual background. The monk from the Sea Temple had phrased it differently, but Tobirama remembered it well: The Mori just give that which is right to hand over. It was no wonder the Mori were an unknown clan; if they followed a personal code over any passion that made man throw themselves to war, they would have avoided battling. 

“I’m sorry that you had to leave all you know behind.”

He wasn’t sorry, but he was being polite. 

“Let’s hurry to your village, Tobirama” Kiyohime commanded, with a half smile. “We both know you have been waiting for that a long time.”

Tobirama cursed under his breath; hiding anything from Kiyohime was proving to be impossible. 

The man surrendered, following Kiyohime closely along the remaining journey. 

***

Konoha’s entrance was the first thing Tobirama’s brother had built, making it easier to control who entered the village. Any civilian or unknown shinobi was to be stopped, but Tobirama was a widely known and respected member of Konoha, that the men guarding the entrance just bowed to him. However, they all noticed the woman a couple of steps behind their leader’s brother, who seemed calm with her around. 

Gossip had spread about Tobirama’s informer from the Land of Water, for many leaders found it strange and consulted the information with their own people. Nonetheless, no one was truly sure about it. Now, with a woman tailing after the Senju, many wondered if the foreigner was, in fact, the informant. 

The white-haired man felt an urge to pull Kiyohime to him, and fight all those who stared at her for more than a couple of seconds. She seemed oblivious to the attention she attracted, drawn into her surroundings with wonder. Tobirama could tell she was happy, and distracted by natures’ voices, since she had the expression of someone that was listening to a pleasant conversation. 

“Kiyohime” Tobirama called, to have her beside him as they walked through Konoha. 

The woman walked to him, finally noticing the wary looks she received. With that, Kiyohime revealed her nobility and bowed in an old-fashioned manner to all: bending over the ground, with both hands before her touching the tips of her fingers and then lowering her head till it touched her hands. She remained in that attitude for long seconds, and rose with grace afterwards. 

“My name is Mori Kiyohime, from the Land of Water, I am honoured to be received in your land.”

Tobirama said nothing, impressed by her refined self when in presence of others, but it was befitting of her. She was a heiress that needed to deal with outsiders, despite her family’s traditions and lifestyle. 

“She is to stay as my guest.” Tobirama declared. 

The entrance guards dared not argue with the younger Senju, but kept their eyes locked in Kiyohime’s back, studying her. Many found strange her manner and dignified walking, since it looked strong and proud, but soft all the same. Also, some found the foreign girl the bearer of a dark beauty worth fighting for, and all could smell her strong scent lingering in the air around her. 

The whispering started soon after Tobirama and his guest were far enough to not overhear the chattering. Especially Tobirama, since his temper was widely known: He was not a man to forgive others so easily or forgive foolish behaviour. 

Theories were shared: was the Hokage's brother interested in the woman? Had he kidnapped her from her land for information? Had she followed him out of adoration? There was no way to know. 

While on the way to the main building where meetings were held, Tobirama studied his companion’s face and movements, as well as he tried to create a reasonable tale for all the leaders--his brother and Madara included. All possible dangers had to be sorted, even if Kiyohime herself was ignorant to all the possibilities of harm. Her chakra was steady, and her eyes were missing the usual mist they bore; they gleamed like quartz under sunlight. 

“What am I to say if asked why I’ve come with you?” Kiyohime spoke. 

Tobirama had some ideas, but none held tight on the long run. 

“I have a minute to figure it out,” he assured. 

“You can always say I was the one that chased you, even if Hashirama won’t believe it, the others will,” she offered.

It was an option, but could create questions with no answer. 

“They know I go sometimes to look for you and investigate your clan, why now would be their main question.”

“I’ll say that my heart can’t bear to be parted from yours.” Kiyohime reassured, and added. “What can men do against a woman in love?”

As much as Tobirama liked to think that Kiyohime was in love with him, making it public was something he wanted to avoid. Partly for his private nature, but also to maintain his obsession a secret from the other leaders. 

“I rather keep such confessions private.” 

Kiyohime giggled. 

“You want to keep your reputation as a cold-hearted man, is that it?” The mocking was becoming her usual way for to address him. 

“It’ll put you in danger, Kiyohime,” he lied, adding: “You came here to be safe.” 

The girl found funny how Tobirama tried to hide his true spirit at all cost. 

“We can always say that you were the one who could not bear to be parted from me.”

Tobirama huffed at her words; they bothered him because that was the truth. 

“Politics are not that easy,” he stated. 

“Then let’s avoid that part of the truth and I’ll explain that my life is in grave danger and I singled you out as my guardian in exchange for information and my endless gratitude.”

Which form her _endless gratitude_ was to take would be discussed, but her explanation was reasonable. 

“You can always use your charm to convince them and make them addicted to peaches.” Tobirama mumbled. 

The woman laughed with grace, as if Tobirama’s rant was a clueless offense that could cause no harm. 

“Are you sure you could share me with so many?” she inquired seductively. 

Images of the nights Tobirama had spent with Kiyohime played out in his head, still misty, blurry; maybe dreams, maybe reality. Tobirama’s cheeks were tainted red as he thought about the meaning of the question. Was his addiction a secondary effect of him being attracted to Kiyohime? Was it the effect of kissing her, even _taking_ her? 

Whatever it was, Tobirama was sure of his answer. Kiyohime had followed him to Konoha, and his desire was inclined to assure her by his side. Sharing her was unthinkable. 

“I brought you here for you to be mine” he confessed with an inner shame that made him add, “I saved you, even if you asked me to do it, and It is my duty to make sure you are guarded, and I can only protect you if you are always with me.” 

The woman bowed to him, thanking him for his words, but she knew well that his supposed duty was, in fact, infatuation. 

“Ah, Tobirama-sama, you are quite a charming man.” 

The conversation would have gone on, but they reached the gates of the main building. From there, they could hear the voices inside, arguing. Tobirama sighed; he was back to his duties and his life as the Hokage’s counsellor. Surprisingly, at Tobirama’s side, Kiyohime’s playful nature had evaporated. Her seriousness, once more, showed off her noble blood. 

Tobirama needed not to explain to Kiyohime what had to be done. She stayed some steps behind him as he opened the doors and walked in. All the men in the room turned their eyes to the entrance, alerted. The confusion was dissipated when Tobirama was acknowledged, but, just a moment later, all leaders noticed the woman behind the Senju. 

Everyone fell silent, expecting an explanation. The tension could be cut with a knife, yet the Hokage himself shattered it. Hashirama left his place at the middle of the edge of the long table, almost running to his brother, and his companion. The other present men looked at their common leader with a certain level of annoyance and wonder. 

“A Mori! Right?! Tobirama’s friend!” Hashirama exclaimed. 

Kiyohime did the same as what she did in the entrance: bowed. When her head touched the ground, however, Hashirama rushed to pull her to her feet.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama,” the woman assured, smiling sweetly, then presented herself. “I am Mori Kiyohime, heiress to the Mori clan from the Land of Water.”

“She saved my life,” added Tobirama coldly. 

“And My Lord Tobirama agreed to bring me, since my clan has been recently branded as an enemy of the Mizukage himself. I was escaping to save my life and bloodline. I must apologize for the sudden appearance, and for the trouble my presence may cause you,” Kiyohime solemnly explained. 

The younger Senju felt proud: his woman was well versed in the art of social interaction. Tobirama kept a straight face, for his trust on the other leaders was slim still, and he wanted to spare Kiyohime of indirect hate.

“Ah! A great story, indeed, but no need to apologize, Kiyohime-san!” 

_Finally!_ Hashirama thought. His brother’s search had ended successfully. The Hokage’s joy was not shared by the other leaders, though, since all of them watched the exchange intently, studying it.

“What is this meeting about?” interrupted Tobirama, returning his attention to his duties to Konoha. 

Hashirama’s glee faded, looked at his brother with a tired expression and informed him of the emergency faced. 

“Some independent military groups are threatening us. They are allying themselves with other nations to gain force.”

Tobirama had feared much, since many paramilitary groups had lost the power that divided nations provided them. Men that once served opposing clans were now out of service due to lack of warring in the region. Desperation probably had edged them to try shaking the area. 

“Keep your eyes open for Iwagakure. They have a more settled village and fear other nations being stable. Competition would diminish their incomes and power.” Kiyohime spoke up, but her tone was ethereal, mixing her words with the wind, as if she was lost in thought. “The future Tsuchikage is in possession of something higher than a Kekkei Genkai; He is the pride of his village, and a future promise of greatness and military renown.” 

All eyes were on Kiyohime, who shrugged. 

“How do you know that?” asked one of the many leaders. 

“Haven’t I told you already?” A voice in the back of the room interrupted. “The Mori gain information from nature, or so my brother confided. The woman knows.” Madara was far from thrilled with the appearance of the foreign girl, but he was aware of the advantage she represented. It was a shame, according to him, that she was tied to Tobirama somehow. 

“Yes, I recall you told us, Madara” responded Hashirama, “but now that a Mori herself can explain, I would like to hear her do so.”

Kiyohime studied for a second the dark figure who stared at her with deep red eyes, and she understood why her cousin’s mind was settled on such a man. He was indeed intimidating, but not to her. Kiyohime found Madara curious. It was the first time she had seen so many different shinobis of who she had read and heard about, so it was proving to be an in-site investigation. Her attention returned to Hashirama and the man that had questioned her source of information, she was willing to replay. 

“My clan can communicate with animals, but we have other means to attain knowledge, Shiranui-sama,” the ghostly tone applied to the name made the alluded swallow hard. How could she know who he was? 

“What other means?” The Nara leader interjected. 

The Mori stared directly at the man. 

“Our Kekkei Genkai is much more useful for espionage than for battle, Shikata-sama.”

“But didn’t you both say, Madara-san, Tobirama-san, that the Mori were a clan dedicated to spiritual matters?” another interrupted. 

The woman took several steps before answering herself. 

“That’s not entirely a lie, Hamada-sama, spirits can talk, you know?” Kiyohime’s voice was heavy, and her statement sent goosebumps down all the leader’s clans. 

Silence settled in the room for a moment. What were they to do with such an answer? Why had her question felt sharp like a sword? Some exchanged worry looks, while Tobirama just marvelled at Kiyohime’s ability to cause fear in war-bred shinobis. When faced with unexplainable things, all of them were nothing but mere humans. 

Madara, on his corner, recalled the day after his brother disappeared for a whole night and returned with wine and information after meeting a member of the Mori clan. He was dazed, lost in thought, and changed after that. Whatever the clan Kekkei Genkai’s nature was, it was not reserved only for intel gathering. The Uchiha could sense a dormant danger emanating from the girl, which caused him to guard himself from trusting her, even if she was willing to dispense information to help them. There was something odd about her that he wanted to decipher before he made a judgment over her, but such desire would not be easy to achieve; her guardian dog, Tobirama, would rather be dead than letting him, Uchiha Madara, close to his guest. 

The Senju thought his apparent missions were enough cover up for his real intentions, but Madara knew love fairly well, just as he knew the signs that Izuna developed after his encounter with the mysterious Mori girl. Izuna himself tried finding excuses to look for her. Madara always had to go after him, but unlike him, Hashirama was content with seeing his lovesick brother go back and forth searching for the stranger that stole his heart.


	5. The Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of revelations that will clarify some past and future issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags, and the rate, since from this chapter and on, there are going to be some hot scenes...

Kirigakure dwellers had a reputation; all clans from the land of fire knew them to be ruthless, unnecessarily cruel, and for a lack of better description: monstrous. Still, it was assumed to be these were more rumours rather than facts, however, with a true Kirigakure shinobi before them, they all felt the need to believe what it was said about the strangeness of Kirigakure's people.

Talking with animals was easy to accept. They wondered whether many of them had made contracts with nature spirits to aid them in battle? But the knowledge they could connect with spirits at a greater scale was another thing altogether.

Many shinobi held no regard to the beliefs and religion of their ancestors; indiscriminate blood spilling tended to wash away all hope and devotion, but they were no fools as to deny the existence of beings that were beyond any human. There were tailed beasts who roamed freely around the world after all. Therefore, meeting someone who claimed they could establish communication with those types of spirits made everyone uneasy.

It was already intimidating enough believing the Mori clan had a spiritually inclined nature; it was a lifelong mission almost all clans respected. Now, it seemed that the Mori's inclination was a product of the bloodline they were born into: a kekkei genkai far from what many were used to. The closest achievable power there was could be senjutsu, but few were able to control it, so the woman, Kiyohime, had been born under a lucky star.

"You mean that spirits talk to you, woman?" Madara asked with an offensive tone.

Kiyohime shrugged.

"Am I expected to tell my bloodline secrets, sir?" She returned almost like a threat, yet added, "I'll trade my treasured secrets in exchange for those of your eternal eyes."

The defiance was obvious, making Tobirama smile. The girl feared nothing, apparently. 

Not many of the men in the room even dared to speak so bluntly against Madara, that alone sparked the Uchiha’s interest. He always wondered what had made his brother help a woman out of the blue. If the Mori that Izuna had encountered was half as tough as Tobirama’s companion, he could see why he had found her fascinating.

The threat still annoyed Madara; she could not expect to be protected by Konoha without surrendering an explanation.

“How are we expected to trust you, child?” The Uchiha hissed.

Kiyohime narrowed her eyes, straightening her back and lifting her chin.

“The same way you trust one another” she stated, severely. “If my clan had any ill will against you, we would have started by killing your brother, Madara-sama, and I would have killed Tobirama-sama long ago. That would make the most sense don’t you agree? We are part of Kirigakure, but the Mizukage can’t control us; henceforth, his desire to exterminate us now.”

Trust was a slow matter for any shinobi, but she wasn’t asking for immediate trust, just a chance, like all of them had given each other: a chance to prove they could coexist together in harmony.

“Do you vouch for her, Lord Tobirama?” Inquired another one of the men.

The Senju looked around the room, to make sure all of the leaders were listening.

“Yes, I do. I owe her my life, by two counts, now.” Tobirama declared.

Madara and Hashirama were the only ones that knew there was an unspoken personal desire in the declaration.

“But how are we to assure you won’t leave suddenly, with our information? How could your clan secure a bond with us?”

Kiyohime knew well what Madara was trying to test with his question: unveiling Tobirama’s desire to antagonize him was low.

“A marriage would be the option,” offered one of the Nara clansmen. “We secured the Uzumaki clan with that.”

Madara cursed his luck: he was expecting an immediate reaction out of Tobirama, but even in a lovesick state, the young Senju was proving to be cold. On the other hand, Hashirama heard the suggestion with growing excitement.

“A good payment for saving your life, don’t you think, Tobirama-san?” added the Hyūga leader, Hamada, with an underlying tone. “No better way to watch her until she proves her and her clan’s honesty.”

Kiyohime would have laughed. She needed not a marriage to keep Tobirama’s eyes on her. The distrust, however, bothered the woman, but not to a great extent; she understood humans well enough, and she went there to make sure Konoha would be welcoming before endangering her own child and her cousin’s by taking them out of the forest. Even the growing child inside her was to be a secret till the village proved worthy of the honour of guarding her clan’s secrets.

Tobirama, personally, stayed silent, assessing the situation. He was inclined to accept if the offering was made formally, but to keep his lasting obsession from public knowledge, he would avoid making the suggestion himself. His eldest brother, on the other hand, cared not to keep his idealistic visions from all, much to Tobirama’s dismay.

“We will discuss the matter extensively later, if all are fine with it, but we must discuss the current danger situation,” Hashirama insisted. “And, I’m sure our guest is tired, so if we are willing, let us leave further inquiries for later, so she can rest.”

The Mori felt fine with the questioning but understood Hashirama’s kind desire to spare her from harsh doubts and mandatory remarks.

“Are we all to take part in her interrogation, or will it be just you, Hashirama?” asked Madara, inclined to press the matter about her origins and intentions if Hashirama was going to treat the matter behind closed doors, Madara would make him regret it.

“I think it would be best to hold a meeting with the three main founders,” said Kiyohime, for she knew Madara was to be appeased. “Hashirama, as the Hokage, Tobirama, since he is the one that helped me, and you, Lord Madara, because you will make sure every ounce of information will be extracted from me.”

The mocking was taken personally by Madara, but his response was to turn his eyes red and stare menacingly at Kiyohime. She kept her eyes on his sharingan without a trace of fear. Few dared to do such a thing, it was close to a death wish.

“You were not taught how to address superiors in formal matters,” The leader of the Shimura clan chastised, words filled with disdain.

It was quite the contrary, not only did she feel like speaking freely to all of them but she had the nerve to interrupt, suggest and threaten men in higher positions than her.

“Well, Daigo-san, my clan has been ruled by a woman from it’s very beginning; we are not used to men ordering us around. I am a heiress even with 2 elder brothers, because the title belongs to me and me alone.” Kiyohime explained. “I’ll try to hold my tongue next time if that helps with the bruising of your fragile egos…”

Before anyone could answer, Hashirama, amused by the fearless lady that captured his brother, decided to calm the environment.

“I’ll see to the questioning later, along my brother and Madara.”

“See that she learns how to behave as well, Lord Hokage.” The Sarutōbi clan leader spat.

Hashirama sighed, expecting a raging response from the foreign woman, but she just smiled innocently. It was Tobirama who was angry; he didn’t appreciate Sasuke Sarutōbi’s remark. Kiyohime was indeed opinionated and particular but she was at the same level (if not higher) than any of the men in the room.

“We are to respect other clan’s traditions, just like we all have come to terms with living with each other. Kiyohime-san is a leader just like any of us, she should have the right to speak.” Hashirama concluded, to settle the animosity. “With time we’ll see what traditions can be modified and what others can remain. Let’s focus on the problem at hand, shall we?”

Many of the men present in the room agreed but wished internally for a marriage arrangement to be made. Married woman caused less trouble, and Tobirama was, according to all, a rational man that could handle a feisty woman and tame her if needed be. Little did they know that Tobirama was enjoying the discussion, despite deeming his companion a tad wild. He could see the leader’s spirit in Kiyohime, and having her mock others was entertaining.

With the silent agreement, Tobirama guided the woman to a seat close to Hashirama’s place and in front of Madara. Kiyohime sat, staring straight into Madara’s dark eyes with amusement. She could tell he was not as bothered by her attitude, as he was for the possible threat she represented. If all unfolded as planned, Kiyohime would end up having a close relationship with Madara, which would help his grieving heart.

Tobirama sat next to his brother, watching Kiyohime’s movements closely rather than paying attention to what was being said. War was not new to him, so he only needed to know the different unique characteristics of the threat to plan a strategy or help with one. On the other hand, Kiyohime was completely new to Tobirama, and all seemed to pave the road to a marriage between the two, therefore, his curiosity was clawing at him.

The meeting ended a couple of hours after, but it was not over for the newcomer, who had to formally chat with the Hokage and the leader of the Uchiha clan. With that, all other men left, after taking a last look at Kiyohime. Throughout the meeting, many realized the sweet dense perfume she had, reminiscent of a peach tree in full bloom, just as some thought her a beautiful woman, but much more pretty when she was silent and willing.

Kiyohime stayed still while the three men beside her put all the scrolls and reports aside. She wondered about her future life there, far away from her forest and all she knew. It was not typical of her to feel sad, but nostalgia found a way to her heart for a moment. She had a strict sense of duty and ethics, which guided her conduct and decisions, but it didn’t take the burden of mourning a life that she renounced to. Even if Konoha wasn’t a good place for her to stay, returning to her family’s forest was not an option until the Mizukage backed down, so Kiyohime was condemned to hide in other nations and places in order to survive.  
The next option, if staying with Tobirama proved to be inadequate, was for Kiyohime to go to her father’s land. She knew little of the man her mother had seduced, but, as expected, he was a powerful one. Not a shinobi, but a samurai. He had been the third of the four men Kiyohime’s mother had taken as lovers but, according to Mori Tamami, he was the best one of all.

“Kiyohime-chan.” Hashirama called with familiarity. He was ready to know more about the woman who had taken Tobirama’s heart hostage for more than 4 years after just one encounter.

“Why did you come to Konoha?” Madara interjected rather harshly. If she had lied, her story may not hold itself.

Tobirama was about to speak, angered by Madara’s unnecessary rudeness, yet Kiyohime defended herself.

“It is what I told the others: the Mizukage branded my clan as a traitor’s nest and is mulling over whether to exterminate us or not. In any case, my clan decided that I had to find a new home to keep my bloodline alive. Tobirama was my natural option since we’ve met before, and I have helped him too.” She repeated, adding another piece of information for the sole purpose of making Madara feel bad, “If Izuna was alive, my cousin would have come with me, but I am the only one with bonds outside our borders.”

The mention of Izuna made Madara’s feelings darken. _Why didn’t that cousin of yours save him like you saved that Senju dog?”_ he thought. There was no flaw in the story, but not all things were cleared up.

“Why is it that your clan was forsaken?”

Tobirama sighed, not sure if the intimidating tone of Madara’s voice could make Kiyohime give a straight answer. And she replied as Tobirama expected:

“We were not bending to his rules, so he casted us out.”

“What rules were so terrible your clan didn’t want to abide?” Hashirama’s question was full of worry, and Kiyohime knew it was not done to get information about her or her former village, but because Hashirama hated the idea of injustice.

“He wants to establish a formal education system for our children, but not to train them all and have them serve the village; he wants to make sure only those strong get to live to be a Shinobi.” Kiyohime said, lingering on the dreadful details. “He instituted a test where children must fight among themselves to make sure there is no other affection than the village’s needs in their hearts. How could one agree to that?”

The three men were shaken by the answer. What was the point of uniting a land if the bloodshed was still desired? Hashirama felt the urge to fight the Mizukage over such a cold strategy for power gain.

“There is no way that clans can refuse the test?” Tobirama spoke, interested in the political side of the situation.

Kiyohime shook her head.

“My clan keeps its young hidden until we are 15. I met you, Tobirama, shortly after I was presented to the Mizukage, actually. The Mizukage is trying to force us to change our traditions; he believes our loyalty to our clan and ethical principles is a flaw that prevents us from being good soldiers, when it just prevents us from being mindless savages.”

The three Konoha founders seemed to agree with the Mori’s decision. However, Madara was intrigued by the hiding tradition. Why would they keep their children from the world for so long? The warring period had been intense everywhere. A clan with no new soldiers was one deemed to fail.

“What’s the reason behind your clan’s secretiveness over children? Didn’t they fight?”

“Our Kekkei Genkai makes Mori children act strangely, so we keep them safe until they are fully in control of the family ability. Plus, we used to stay away from battles; the spirits know how useless they tended to be.”

How could a kekkei genkai modify so much a child’s behaviour? All three men were curious, but war was a topic that interested them more.

“Didn’t you have to defend your land from invading clans?” Hashirama asked.

Hiding the children and being mysterious would have served for nothing if an enemy had attacked their territory.

Kiyohime smiled at that.

“No one can enter our land, Hokage-sama; more like, no one dares to.”

The answer made Tobirama remember the fear in the fisherman’s face when he asked to be taken to the island. A haunted place, according to locals.

“Then why is that you came all the way here to be safe if you are perfectly safe in your forest?” demanded Madara.

The woman sighed.

“If all Kirigakure decided to attack us, they would be able to reach us inside our land, but also, if my clan’s island was to be sieged, then we would become extinct in the human world, and that can’t happen: we still have a purpose to serve as humans.”

The response was odd for the men in the room but too full of melancholy to be a lie or a playful evasive. None knew what to say.

“What will happen if the Mizukage do decide to exterminate your family?” inquired Tobirama, who guessed that the clan probably had made a whole plan for any outcome.

“The elders and those over the 15 years mark will surrender, while the children… well, that is yet to be seen.”

“How many children are there?” Hashirama asked, thinking about the possibility of taking them in, if their new leader: Kiyohime, was to stay in Konoha.

“Not many, to be honest. Technically there are three.” Kiyohime lied, guided by her ancestors.

Iori, the eldest was to stay at the forest and be a secret, due to her mother being a runaway woman, a Daimyo’s daughter who refused to marry a horrible man and sought refugee in a temple, where the monks told her to go to the Mori lands for protection. On the contrary, Izumi, and Kiyoko had powerful relatives that could take care of them and protect them if they left the forest. Kiyoko would have both parents with her, while Izumi would be with her uncle. Finally, the baby within Kiyohime, barely more than a month old, would be born outside the Mori forest; the first Mori to do so.

“Technically?” mumbled Hashirama.

“Well, one hasn’t been born yet.” She clarified, without bothering to tell them that it was her unborn child.

Children, in general was a sensitive topic for the three founders, so thinking about endangered ones alone in a forest was concerning.

“Why not bring the children with you? You are the next leader and should care for your clan.” Commented Hashirama, furrowing his brows.

Kiyohime bit her lower lip. Her clan had a more community raising tradition, but she still missed her daughter greatly. The woman would have brought her daughter if the clan had allowed, but it was the duty of a leader to make sure the most vulnerable ones were safe.

“We thought about it, but we will not risk exposing our children to the world if they won’t be safe.” She stated, but explained herself further by adding, “If Konoha proves to be a safe place, I will bring our remaining children with me.”

The men understood that they were not the only ones treading carefully, unsure to trust a foreigner, she too had gone all the way to Konoha with a doubt in her heart, and the weight of a clan on her shoulders. Tobirama felt the need to comfort her, to tell her that she was safe with him, but his pride stopped him.

“If a marriage takes place, all other clans will have no excuses to deny you, and your clan’s descendants,” Hashirama assured, extending his hand over the table to touch Kiyohime with a brotherly gesture.

The marriage topic made Tobirama tense up.

“You plan on marrying her off to your brother, don’t you?” Madara questioned, feeling the need to oppose whatever benefited Tobirama in any way.

“He owes her his life, and he is the one she knows.”

“But it will give power to an already powerful clan, as opposed to evening power amongst the other clans. Why not look for a suitor from another noble clan?” Madara offered, enjoying the idea of taking something from Tobirama.

Madara himself was willing to accept the marriage if it meant watching Tobirama suffer. His intentions were clear for the youngest Senju, who was torn between fighting to seize what he desired, and keeping his pride.

“We should consult the matter with the others.” Tobirama declared, finding it difficult to utter the words.

The woman, annoyed by having her future discussed by men, interrupted their ranting about power and even play.

“I may need to adjust my attitude to your old-fashioned world, but my clan’s women chose their men freely, and I will not forfeit such a right.”

All three turned to her, processing her words.

“You choose the man you marry?” Hashirama repeated, in disbelief.

Kiyohime giggled.

“We chose our men, but no one in my clan has ever married,” she answered.

That puzzled the men further. How did the clan survive without marriages?

“What do you do to keep your bloodline growing, if you do not arrange marriages, nor get married inside the clan?” Madara questioned.

The woman innocently shrugged, a playful gleam in her eyes.

“Why do you want to know, sharingan boy?” She mocked, making the Uchiha raise a brow with disdain.

Hashirama laughed, while Tobirama was deep in thought. Why was Kiyohime choosing him? Did the famous “mark of the Mori” mean he was singled out from the rest of the men by her after their first encounter? Was his peach hunger the said mark?

“If marriage is important for you then I want to marry Tobirama. I would be happy just as his woman. But I rather pledge service to any clan before accepting a decision made by men that forces me to hand myself over to a one I did not choose” Kiyohime concluded, returning to her serious self, shocking her companions.

In a way, Tobirama felt pleased with the idea of having a woman so invested in him, yet he felt warmth grow in his cheeks with the idea of just.. having Kiyohime. That mixed with his blurry memories and fantasies about her, made him feel overwhelmed.

Madara, after hearing the shocking speech, surrendered. There was no way to dismiss the woman’s will apparently. On the other hand, Hashirama was joyful: the object of his brother’s desire wanted him back.

“We’ll discuss your marriage then, but at a later date. It’s getting dark, and I have a wife and a daughter to return to.” Hashirama finished, not bothering with more questioning: Kiyohime had the right to be at odds with her village and Konoha could gain power and an endless wine supply. When remembering that piece of information, Hashirama whispered: “I would appreciate wine as an entrance payment, Kiyo-chan.”

Her laughter was pure, unlike the one reserved for mocking. The terrifying god of shinobi asking her for wine was something she didn’t expect. Kiyohime pulled out a bottle from her travelling bag to hand over to Hashirama, as she thanked him for his kindness for letting her stay.

“Where will she stay, Hashirama, who will watch over her? What precaution measures should we take? You can’t take these things lightly.” Madara insisted. “You are the Hokage! Act like it!”

Hashirama stared at his friend thoughtfully.

“She’ll be with Tobirama, I built him a house big enough,” the man dismissed simply before he turned around and left.

Madara left quickly after, fuming and leaving Tobirama and Kiyohime alone. Both shared wondering looks. He then took it as a sign to guide the woman to his house.

After his niece was born, Tobirama moved from the main building to a house at the edge of the woods, with a pond. He kept all his scrolls and investigations there, as well as his secrets and feelings. Sharing it with a woman was terrifying for him, especially one that he was so attracted to.

Kiyohime took off her geta at the entrance of the place, admiring it, letting herself feel the wood filled with Hashirama’s chakra; the place felt safe and powerful. She walked softly through the main hall, learning her new surroundings. She might not be a traditional woman, nor a girl waiting for a man to fill her life, but she still liked the idea of a stable relationship. She envied her male cousin for that, while Momoko and her were to roam freely and chose as many men as they wanted, he had someone to go to when he wanted. Kiyohime had a chance at normal human life now, and that implied being able to cook for her man, and keeping a house for him.

She liked the idea because It was not an obligation, but a free choice.

Tobirama took off his armour while he observed Kiyohime closely. She was like a wild animal taken into an enclosed space for the first time, yet she seemed comfortable, and happy. The last rays of sunlight shone upon her as she walked, covering in a golden aura that left Tobirama breathless. Was she truly for him to take?

The woman turned to her host swaying her hips, her hair waved around her. Tobirama walked mindlessly toward her, breathing in her peachy scent with an awakening desire in him that made him want to touch her. 

She acted first, pulling him by his arm toward her until she could plant a kiss on his cheek.

He froze, tensing, but overall, he felt robbed. Just a kiss on the cheek? Was that all the teasing meant for the woman?

“Thank you, Tobirama-sama” she breathed against his ear, making him lose whatever was left of his judgment.

He pulled her against him, cupping her chin to make her face him. Then Tobirama kissed her and he kissed her passionately. His hunger for peaches subsided. Her lips made up for all the long hours in the meeting room, craving the sweet taste of fruit. She gave into the kiss eagerly, pulling him by the neck, arching her back to press her chest against him.  
The Mori remembered well the touch of his hands, and the coolness of his skin, but she still craved him more. During the years, she had tried to find another man to make hers, but no one could compare to him. The second time she had him was fresh, but now she could have him whenever she asked for, whenever she needed, and that made her heart race just thinking about it. She didn’t need to bewitch him, or seduce him; he desired her endlessly.

Both breathed into the kiss, barely noticing anything else but the heat between them. Instinctively, Tobirama pressed himself closer toward her, finding her body fit nicely against him. A soft moan escaped her lips when she felt him grind against her, but welcomed the sensation with bliss.

He trailed her skin with open-mouthed kisses, until he reached her neck, peach flavoured like the rest of her, but sensitive. His hands found the soft pink fabric offensive, and he decided to pull it, to grant him access in exploring her silky skin, and round breasts. She encouraged him, sneaking her hands under his shirt, and slowly down his pants.  
Her touch brought forth buried memories about his forgotten nights at her mercy, making him regain his sanity for a moment. Tobirama backed away swiftly from a dazed Kiyohime, who looked at him inquisitively.

“What are you doing to me?”

His mumble got lost in the night air, as he stared almost fearful at the woman in front of him. Her neckline was fully open, exposing her chest to the fading light, and her cheeks were a cherry red, making Tobirama want to bite down on them. His turbulent emotions were too much for a night. Losing control like that was not like him, and to think a woman could do that to him!

He had to cool off and fast. With that Idea, he headed straight for the garden, just at the edge of the forest, to his pond. Kiyohime watched him run, amused by his sudden shyness. She let him go, laughing and following behind.

Tobirama got into the pond, cooling his burning passion, watching the koi swim around his legs. He turned to watch her, a few steps away, with her yukata already in place, but her eyes still gleaming with burning desire.

“Why are you suddenly so shy, harvester wolf?” She chanted playfully, feeding the fire inside Tobirama as she said, “It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve taken me”

The Senju could not think straight, he just managed to blink fast and look at her dumbfounded.

“I…?!”

“I know you don’t remember, lover boy, but I thought you smart enough to have figured out what kind of favour you paid me with.”

She turned around and left him there, with an answer to the riddle of his lost memories. With a confirmation to his suspicions, and an almost uncontrollable desire to run after Kiyohime and make new memories to replace the lost ones, he laid back against the water.


	6. Theories and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama suspects something is up with Kiyohime and he'll try to plan what to do.

The night was silent and still. The only thing Tobirama could hear was his slowing heartbeat. The cold water that surrounded him had washed away his desperation and allowed him to leave the pond. He walked out of the water, leaving a wet trail behind him. As much as he dreaded the idea of losing control again, he didn’t want to sleep in the pond with the koi, so he was willing to face the challenge, hoping Kiyohime was already asleep with all her alluring and magnetic force restrained.

The revelation about the favours that he had exchanged was still circling around Tobirama’s mind. For hours he had tried to press his memories; make himself remember, but it was fruitless. Even though his body seemed to recall her touch and kisses, all he got was blurry images of Kiyohime. He dwelled very little on such memories, for it only made him desire the woman more, and what he wanted was to stay focused on finding somewhere to rest.

Tobirama entered his house as stealthy as he could. He scanned the room for his guest, but all he could see was a steaming rice bowl, and a small candle burned beside it that dimly lit up the space. The embarrassment of being the victim of a woman’s charm washed away, as he felt his heart warm; he had the chance at a life with a companion, of having someone that cared about him, despite the circumstances that led him to it.

He sat down and ate. He wondered where Kiyohime was, and how she knew when he would return from the pond and make sure he could enjoy his meal hot.

The man listened out for footsteps, but there were none. He sensed for the woman’s chakra, levelled and harmonious which indicated that she was asleep. However, Tobirama noticed that she was not in the bedroom, which bothered him. Why was she sleeping in his study?

The Senju finished his meal, blew out the candle, and went straight to his bedroom, to change into his night clothes, and set out his futon. Before sleeping, nonetheless, he went to check on Kiyohime, in his study. The woman laid over a spare futon Tobirma had there, dressed not in pink as he was used to see her, but in black; with one of his shirts.

A tender feeling grew inside him and tugged at his heart. How could he let her sleep in his messy study? Why did he want to hold her close? The carnal desire subsided and after watching her and listening to her even breathing it was replaced by a desire to protect. She looked small, vulnerable somehow, which made Tobirama act instinctively. 

He picked her up in his arms, resting her head against his shoulder. She was light, easy to carry, but the man noticed she had nothing but his shirt on, exposing her legs way more than usual.

With a sigh, he carried her out of his study and into his room, where he put Kiyohime down onto his futon. She moved unconsciously, settling in her new sleeping place. Tobirama laid on his side next to her, watching her calm façade, and listening to her steady breath. He took a moment to study her; black hair contrasted against porcelain skin and full peach lips. She was a beautiful creature but also a dangerous one.

What Tobirama didn’t expect was for Kiyohime to reach out for him while still in a deep sleep. Her left arm snaked around his torso, under his right arm and she moved closer, until her face was hidden against his chest, and her legs were tangled with his. Tobirama grew flustered but stayed still while she cuddled against him.

He hugged her, trying to adjust his feelings and thoughts about the situation. It was the first time he was needed by a woman in more ways than one. She was searching for his warmth, her breath fanning over his neck, and her perfume filling the air around them. Doubts plagued his mind: had they laid like that on the forest temple floor? Had he enjoyed her warmth so shamelessly for hours while watching the stars? Tobirama knew himself too well to wish for a lifetime of nights like that.

“You are warm, Harvester Wolf.” She murmured, without opening her eyes, breaking him from his wishful thoughts. “I will be honest with you; all of this makes me feel unsafe. All except you.”

The compliment caused Tobirama to freeze. 

What exactly did Kiyohime mean? He mildly understood her situation: far away from her homeland, chased, and with the weight of her bloodline on her shoulders. However, from what Tobirama had seen, she was capable of fighting and fending for herself. Yet he reminded himself that she had the whole of Kirigakure against her, and that was more than anyone could handle. Tobirama was willing to protect her, and he was almost sure Hashirama would do whatever he could to help him care for the woman in his arms. 

“I will keep you safe.” Tobirama comforted, pressing his nose against her hair, inhaling her peachy scent and enjoying her closeness.

Kiyohime smiled after hearing Tobirama’s remark, finally letting sleep take her completely and allowing her mind to dream with chances and possibilities.

Kiyohime rose at dawn. She decided to do another round of the house and investigate her surroundings before preparing breakfast. She lamented not being able to drink wine, so she settled for tea while preparing peach jam and rice cakes. It took less than an hour to do it, but when she finished a common symptom of her pregnancy appeared, making her dizzy.

The nausea that came with pregnancy was uncomfortable, however, after Kiyoko, Kiyohime knew how to deal with it. All the remedies she knew were easy to get in her family’s forest, but she was in a new home, with new spirits, and new animals. She tried her best to keep her dizziness at bay, however, along with her many feelings about the sudden changes, her nausea grew worse.

Not even peaches could soothe the morning sickness, causing Kiyohime to sit down and breathe deeply. She pressed her stomach, covered by the thick fabric of Tobirama’s shirt, feeling the slight bump. Feeling sick was nothing compared to the happiness she felt whenever she perceived the growing life inside her body, but it also gave her a sense of uncertainty. She could only guess what Tobirama’s reaction would be to the news.

“Are you alright?”

The sudden question made Kiyohime jump and turn to face Tobirama, who had just followed the scent of peach jam to the kitchen. For a moment he stayed put, wondering if he should approach her. Was she sick? How was he to broach the subject with her? 

Her lilac eyes turned to him, surprised, but gleamed with recognition.

“I am merely dizzy,” she answered with a nervous smile, and signalled the table, while adding: “I made breakfast. I know you have work to do.”

She still was trying to work out a way of telling Tobirama about the children―his children. Until then, the woman would try to keep her secret to herself. The man, on the other hand, sighed, for he could tell Kiyohime was back to her unhelpful self. He was convinced that she was, in fact, not just dizzy, but she was not going to spill out the truth. 

“Do you ever give a straight answer?” he questioned.

Kiyohime stared at him with feigned innocence.

“I did answer your brother’s inquiries, Tobirama,” she stated, simply. “Do you want me to answer some of yours too?”

The Mori knew she was playing with fire, since she was going to try and be sincere with whatever information Tobirama wanted. The only topic she would keep was that of her pregnancy and daughter, otherwise she would try answering as honestly as she could.

Meanwhile, Tobirama sat there thinking, as he took a rice cake and the plate with jam. Kiyohime’s ability in the kitchen meant that even as an heiress, she was not served upon. That discarded serving branches as the Hyūgas, or even helping clans as other noble families had. Mori’s traditions seemed to be off for a noble and old clan: their heiress was a simple woman with no likeness for a fancy lifestyle, outside her feisty, eccentric personality. That alone could be explained by her raising in a non-traditional clan.

About what he wanted to know, well… It was a long list, but he had a doubt in his mind since the meeting with his brother. There was her declaration about her freedom to choose him as her man, followed closely by her confession the night before.

The vulnerable night and the morning daze had kept Tobirama from thinking too much about it, but now that the woman was in front of him, in all her glory and apparent weakness. He blushed as he remembered he had bedded her before; his fantasies were just echoes of the nights in the forest with her.

The Senju bit a rice cake with peach jam. While staring at a wandering Kiyohime the peachy flavour only fed his turbulent feelings further, so he inquired:

“Why did you choose me? Why can’t I remember… _being with you?_ ”

The woman extended her hand towards Tobirama, until she caressed his fingers softly. Her nausea decreased as soon as she touched him, making her smile, and pushed her to respond.

“I chose you because you are handsome, and powerful; beauty and power are important features for whichever partner we want,” she detailed but continued with a solemn tone:   
“Also, you are noble, and a good man. As to why you can’t remember, well, I stole your memories from you.”

All the compliments to his persona were nice, but Tobirama had a hard time swallowing the rice cake with the last revelation. Could she steal memories?

“How can you steal memories?”

“Women from my family have developed a jutsu to seduce men. We take their memories to avoid them from tailing after us,” Kiyohime mumbled, reclining over the table to place a hand on Tobirama’s cheek with flattery. “It seems like your will is stronger than I imagined, but I like my men strong.”

Tobirama felt hot, anxious as he tried to process the answer. Why seduce men and never see them again? Why then had she met him on the second occasion? A doubt Madara voiced also returned to the Senju. How could the Mori clan keep on existing if they never married, and they just seduced men for a night and robbed them from their memories? Nothing made sense in Tobirama’s mind, yet, the more he thought of it, while staring at Kiyohime, the clearer it got.

“How does your clan get new heirs?”

Kiyohime averted her gaze. It was the question she feared; there was no way to answer it sincerely.

“I’ll tell you once I decide if Konoha is a safe place for the Mori children.” She finally declared.

The man cursed to himself. Unhelpful woman, but he was willing to wait for a couple of days while he mulled over the possible theories. He needed to work; no more time to dwell at home trying to solve the mystery he had let inside his house.

“I have to watch you, Kiyohime, so you must come with me. I have to work on some things.” Tobirama said, changing the subject.

Kiyohime nodded, without complaint.

“I will get dressed, then.”

She stood up, walking towards the study, in a way that caught Tobirama’s attention. The way his shirt fell just below her bottom, showing off her long legs, and making him able to imagine easily what was underneath, forced Tobirama to stare at the table, and concentrate on the rice cake.

Working with Kiyohime around proved difficult to Tobirama, whose eyes drifted from the documents before him to his companion every now and then. However, the woman concentrated on other tasks, like reading the scrolls in the office with growing interest.

The Senju found that activity peculiar, since she didn’t seem to be drawn to the documents for the political standpoint, but for the sheer love for knowledge itself. She liked to know things, whether she shared the information or not. In her reading, nothing could distract her, except noises Tobirama could not hear, which made Kiyohime straighten up and look at some lost point around her. What was she hearing? It was a mystery.

The silence of the room was filled suddenly, making Tobirama turn to Kiyohime, sitting on a desk with her legs crossed.

“How is your jutsu going, Tobirama?” she asked, and added: “The one in which you try to emulate my clan’s disappearance jutsu?”

Tobirama put down the scroll he had in his hand, to focus only on Kiyohime. He believed she was inviting him to try and solve his doubts.

“I am piecing it together, it is difficult to understand a jutsu as complex as yours. But I got the hang of it during our last trip,” he replied. “I lack a component your kekkei genkai gives you, so I just need to figure out how to substitute that.”

Kiyohime was pleased with the answer: an intelligent man.

“Do you want to walk around the village? I can show you some other family jutsus you can try to copy.” She offered, since she wanted to leave the building and meet the spirits of Konoha.

The man was curious enough to surrender his unfinished documents; those could wait a day more, and he had to keep a watchful eye over the foreign woman.  
Common villagers kept prying on them, while they walked around Konoha and shinobi observed carefully. It was as though Kiyohime was a timebomb, rigged to explode, but she was the only one really relaxed. 

Enjoying the view and the voices of the wind, Kiyohime studied all the buildings and dwellers, letting herself imagine her life there, with her daughter. She imagined her holding her father’s hand, not as a free spirit in the forest, but happy as a common child.

Kiyohime also thought about her feelings: pain, melancholy and also a hidden rage, yet her feelings were not all so somber. She also felt joy, desire, and safety. The way Tobirama held her during the night, how her nausea vanished when she touched him; his presence was good for her. Leaving her life to have one with him was appropriate, although scary, even for someone like her.

She was spared the pain of a difficult childhood, endless battles, and even from mourning loved ones. Her family members survived physical deaths, her loved ones were still with her, a fact which made her completely insensitive to death. Nonetheless her life had its own sets of difficulties, tightly laced with her unique bloodline. That made others judge her to be insane, or weak. It also led to men thinking her undeserving of privileges despite being a future leader of a clan that was old as dust.

She knew almost nothing about war and dark, unleashed passions, but she knew about pressure, and doing the right things at the right moments. It had caused a series of issues that could only be described as an existential crisis.

Her apparent sadness was quickly noticed by her companion, who reached out to touch her shoulder, with a comforting desire.

“May I know what you are thinking?” he questioned, making Kiyohime stop walking and stare at him.

They were in a less crowded area of Konoha, out of view from curious eyes, which made Kiyohime realize she was free to speak.

“I am thinking about this situation: my life, you, me… my clan.” She replied, mulling over all of the possibilities. “I can’t go back to my homeland, yet I am waiting upon a life sentence that may or nor come. If the Mizukage murders my family, I will be here, safe, while they are slaughtered.”

Tobirama took time to think how to answer in a helpful manner, but he had no idea what to say. He knew how to follow orders; the feeling of doing something that he felt wrong. But it was not the feeling of doing something wrong to avoid the pain that the right action would cause, the same thing she was feeling. Did Kiyohime feel guilty for being the one who could run to safety only because she had a bond with a foreign man?

What kind of bond was that?

If what she had stated in the morning was an absolute truth, many others in the clan had a type of bond with a foreigner. What made her bond to him so special? He observed her then, as she stared absently at the horizon, and pressing a gentle hand to her stomach.

Tobirama’s heart stopped for a second. A likely theory appeared in his mind, but a part of him deemed it insane.

Before Tobirama asked Kiyohime out of impulse, a cheery voice interrupted them, and Hashirama appeared from in between the trees.

“Brother, Kiyo-chan!” He called.

Kiyohime bowed to the Hokage immediately.

“Nice to see you again, sir.”

“Drop the formalities, Kiyo-chan! I’ve been looking for you both, so we can have dinner. Mito can’t wait to meet you, Kiyo-chan, and I want you to meet my daughter, Tsugumi.”

Kiyohime turned to Tobirama, expecting a confirmation. She was willing to go with Hashirama, but the main reason for her to meet the family was her connection to Tobirama.  
The younger Senju nodded, still thinking about his theory. Thinking about his niece only strengthened his idea: he was a father and the reason Kiyohime was chosen, beside being the heiress, was because she was expecting. Tobirama tried setting aside his thoughts since there was the possibility of him being wrong. He convinced himself to ponder the options carefully, for some time, in hopes that Kiyohime’s decision was made before he had to question her.

He was willing to wait, although he didn’t know if he was going to be able to handle the anxiety that came with it.

Tobirama followed Hashirama, who was chatting carelessly with Kiyohime about peach wine. The white-haired man barely participated, still deep in thought, but he clung to Kiyohime’s every word, and her sweet laughter. Creating questions that Tobirama didn’t want in his head, or his heart. Was he to have a daughter? Alluring like her mother, with hair like a starry night sky, and a sugary laughter. Would he have a son, with her mother’s feisty character and dignified disposition? Was he actually happy?

He never questioned himself about children, to the point he denied such desire to the elders when marriage proposals were thrown his way. Hashirama was the one cut out to be a father, but him… he felt fulfilled by working, learning and developing his ideas. However, now that he was presented with the option, his heart was joyful, especially if the mother of said child was a woman like Kiyohime.

His thoughts were cut short by his sister-in-law’s greeting, not to him, but to the new member of the family. The two women smiled at each other, bowed and started talking.  
“So you are the peach girl, huh?” Mito spoke, with obvious amusement. “Tobirama said you were a sight to see, and I knew he wasn’t a liar.” 

“I am the peach girl, indeed.” Kiyohime replied, and returned the compliment: “You are also quite a sight, Mito-san”

Mito thanked her guest before turning to Tobirama.

“You look like a lost puppy, dear brother, no need to sulk anymore; your peach girl is here now.” The red haired woman mocked, causing Tobirama to roll his eyes.  
“Where is Tsugumi?” He interjected, almost angrily, to avoid further mocking.

Mito shrugged, then led her guests inside the main building apartment, built to house the Hokage. The place smelled like jasmine, but the closer they got to the living room the thicker the smell of ramen grew. Sat by the table, eating, was a little girl who had had red hair like her mother, and her father’s big eyes full of wonder and excitement.

The girl stood up as soon as she saw her uncle, going straight for a hug, yet noticed the stranger in the room soon enough to make her hide partially behind Tobirama’s legs, watching the woman.

Tsugumi had heard about the newcomer who was staying with her uncle, even though her father called the woman her uncle’s lover. Tsugumi had no clue why, but she could tell that the foreigner was beautiful, and smelled like a blooming peach tree.

“Is she your lover, uncle?” The girl inquired, with a small voice.

The words made everyone laugh, except for Tobirama, who was embarrassed to be called out by a little kid.

“Her name is Mori Kiyohime, Tsugumi-chan, she is my..” He started presenting his companion, but could not find the right description for Kiyohime.

“His lover, that’s about right, Tsugumi-chan, but do call her Kiyohime.” Hashirama explained, shamelessly.

The Mori found the encounter entertaining, but felt a bit odd being a guest in a house. In Kirigakure, no one ever invited the Mori to anything. It was like inviting a bad spirit into your home.

“Nice to meet you, Tsugumi-chan,” Kiyohime said, bending to the girl’s level to look at her. “You can call me Kiyo, if you like.”

The child smiled brightly, touching the woman’s hair out of curiosity.

“You are really pretty,” Tsugumi stated. “Uncle Tobirama is lucky!”

The man said nothing. What was the point of arguing a truth with a child?

After thanking the girl for her kind words, Kiyohime straightened, looking around, when she spotted Mito walking towards the kitchen. Unused to being served, and taken care of, Kiyohime went after the host, to help her, surprising Tobirama once more. Any other guest at the Hokage’s house would expect to be served kindly by the man’s wife, but Kiyohime seemed to ignore all kinds of social rules.

Hashirama, on the other hand, was happy: His wife would have a friend finally, and not just random clan leader’s wives who looked for advantages or power through their relationship with Mito. The eldest Senju returned to his brother’s love issue quickly, wondering if Tobirama had new love marks in his body after the night.  
“So brother, how was your night with such a beauty in your bed?”

Tobirama had no reason to conceal his anger when it came to his brother, so he just stared menacingly at Hashirama, without an answer.

In the kitchen, Kiyohime found Mito busy finishing up serving the plates.

“Do you need help, Mito-san?” Kiyohime asked, feeling lost.

Mito turned to her with amazement. Since when a guest was willing to help her out? Mito had heard from Hashirama about her strange clan’s traditions, but now she could see it. Kiyohime was free of those social bindings that made socializing insufferable.

“Help me take the tray to the dining table, Kiyo-chan.”

The Mori obeyed, ignoring the insistent stare Tobirama had on her. She entered the kitchen again, checking the place with wondering eyes. A set of pots with herbs caught Kiyohime’s attention: Mint, cumin and fennel. The three herbs were Kiyohime’s usual remedy for morning sickness, and as much as she was willing to go around the forest looking for them, or call animals to get them for her, she didn’t want to raise suspicions or get herself a reputation as a rare woman so fast.

“Ah, Mito-san, do you mind if I take some of your herbs? I like to make tea with them.” Kiyohime mumbled, caressing the leaves.

The Uzumaki observed her new guest for a moment, dreamy eyes set on the plants, and a hand on her belly. Mito had those herbs in her kitchen for a reason long past: her pregnancy, but the plants made the kitchen smell good during mornings, so she had kept them there. Mito didn’t need a confirmation of why Kiyohime needed the herbs.

“So you actually seduced Tobirama during those adventures.” Mito whispered, making Kiyohime turn to her, nervous: “I found morning herbal teas helped with my pregnancy nausea too.”

Kiyohime sighed. Mito was a brilliant woman.

“I would like it if you could keep it between us.” She pleaded.

Mito smiled, entertaining herself with the idea of watching Tobirama spiral down into madness once he found out.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make the infusions for you, with those herbs and some others I know that help with morning sickness, Kiyo-chan, and we’ll keep Tobirama in the dark.”

The dinner went smoothly, while they all discussed Konoha and all the old stories. Kiyohime spoke very little, but she described her home and the miles of peach trees that grew in the forest. She also found herself leaning into Tobirama every now and then during the evening.

At night, despite the strong attraction between the two, Tobirama and Kiyohime just discussed the main rules about living together. Both were happy with the sleeping, but Kiyohime needed a space for herself. She did not have many possessions on her, but Tobirama suspected that she would want to have a place to keep clothes, makeup or whatever other feminine stuff she needed. He emptied a part of the closet, and made a space in his study for her to read or do what she wanted, while she kept on saying it was not really important.

As much as Kiyohime tried changing Tobirama’s inclination to make her feel comfortable, she was proud to see him try shaping his lifestyle to her. With that, she communicated with her family spirits to get her personal effects, during the next day, while both were out of the house.

The night was spent sleeping in each other’s arms, with no other touching, even if Tobirama wanted to kiss Kiyohime. He feared his control would fail if he gave in to his desire. On the other hand, the intermittent doubt about Kiyohime being expecting or not, made Tobirama anxious about the physical contact.

The next days were spent in a similar manner, but Kiyohime and Tobirama had a growing tension between them. She was keeping her alluring nature at bay to give Tobirama a rest, while he was fighting with all his will to repress his emotions and passions. They barely touched each other, but kept on sleeping together, and in the mornings, Kiyohime held Tobirama’s hand during breakfast, while sipping her herbal tea. 

Tobirama noticed several oddities around Kiyohime with the slow passing of days, like the sudden appearance of all her things in the house one afternoon. Then a couple of scrolls with precise information about the Mori’s vanishing jutsu. The next day he noticed three young peach trees in the garden, for which Tobirama was curious and grateful. The ghostly stuff, however, wasn’t as strange as the clues the man perceived to feed his theory about Kiyohime’s state.

For instance, in the mornings, she seemed sick, and the tea she drank was similar to that which Mito used to drink during the first months of pregnancy. Then, while resting, Kiyohime always touched her belly. She also ate too many peaches, yet drank no wine, despite the new bottles that seemed to multiply day by day.

The deeper he pondered, the more clues he found, including the conversation about Mori’s children on the first day: the last Mori child was not yet born. The way she avoided questions related to children and Mori’s traditions about continuing the bloodline also was strange, since she was opening up about many other topics that, to Tobirama, seemed more personal and important.

The continuous thinking about his probable fatherhood, tensed Tobirama, but also complicated the already weird relationship with Kiyohime. Sometimes he was battling against his desire of not being a father, mixed with anger over being kept in the dark about his child. Sometimes his sense of responsibility edged him to try asking Kiyohime directly so he could start playing his part as he should. At nights, with the woman breathing on his neck, he lamented that she thought him untrustworthy to raise his own child. She was going to decide whether he and his villages deserved to be trusted with the lives of Mori children, but what Tobirama couldn’t figure out was: what was there to decide about?  
All villages had their dangers, and Konoha was still an unstable foundation, but the main purpose was to protect children, and Tobirama knew that he and Hashirama would do anything to protect their own children. Having Kiyohime still weighing the options was annoying, to say the least.

Troubled, after 5 days of intense theorizing, Tobirama finally decided on a course of action: asking his brother. He took advantage of Kiyohime’s afternoon nap to sneak out to his brother’s office and seek counsel from him. He was a stupid man for many things, but when it came to the little things in life, no one knew better than Hashirama.  
“I think the Mori Clan keeps the family from extinguishing by making their women seduce foreign men and then leave them, without memories.” Tobirama declared, swiftly, since he was a man to avoid shallow speech when it was an important topic. “I believe Kiyohime is expecting and with my child.”

Hashirama had no time to prepare himself for the revelation. Even if he, himself, had thought about the possibility, with the difference that Hashirama believed that his brother had a 4 year old child, product of his first encounter with Kiyohime. As soon as he heard Tobirama’s view, however, a pregnant Kiyohime was more likely. Maybe on the first occasion nothing came out of the night adventure, and the woman waited for a second chance. The theory also explained why, before even being sure about the Mizukage’s attack, the clan had made Kiyohime leave; she was protecting the life in her as well as her own.

“You’ve got to give the Mori recognition for their investment in keeping themselves a secret to the world,” Hashirama joked, adding. “Being a father is nice.”

According to Tobirama, his brother was missing the point.

“That’s all you have to say?!” The younger brother exclaimed.

Hashirama shook his head.

“I thought it possible too, but I thought that you would have asked Kiyohime by now.” The eldest mumbled, confused. “I mean, it was pretty obvious what happened during your encounters… It never crossed your mind that you might have left her pregnant?”

Hashirama was aware of his brother’s obliviousness to worldly stuff, but never dense enough to ignore basic possibilities. Apparently, judging by the deep shade of red in Tobirama’s cheeks, he simply never thought about it before. Hashirama couldn’t help but laugh at his brother’s expense, enjoying his chance at being an uncle while Tsugumi had someone to play with.

“My advice is to ask her or wait. Time will give you your confirmation.” Hashirama concluded. “Haven’t you noticed if her belly and breasts are bigger?” he kept on after a long pause, remembering his wife’s pregnancy with delight. “Try touching her, brother, you might discover the truth.”

What kind of advice was that?! Tobirama couldn’t believe his brother was telling him to _feel_ Kiyohime to get an answer. She was his to take if he asked, but the notion made Tobirama feel embarrassed. He didn’t remember taking her, so it would be a first conscious time for him.

The other options were more rational, but waiting will cause trouble with the traditional views of other clans, and asking her could turn into a useless interrogatory. Tobirama was trapped, but he had to do something about it.

“You were not helpful, elder brother, but thank you.” Tobirama hissed, then left


	7. Proving Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama is trying to figure out what secrets are kept in Kiyohime, making a fool of himself in the process.

The afternoon was spent researching and reading over multiple scrolls rather than working. Every once in a while Tobirama would stare at the woman sleeping near him, surrounded by old scrolls and books; she had been reading through the section about the warring and famous battles.

Despite her keen desire for knowledge and information, she was still asleep. Even when Tobirama had gone to his brother, then to the library and finally returned, making enough noise to wake a whole battalion, she slept. It made Tobirama feel proud: Kiyohime felt really safe around him and in Konoha to sleep so soundly, yet her naps too were a clue to what Tobirama suspected and that made him anxious all over. They could mean that Kiyohime had just moved to a new land that tired her body or, that the pregnancy tired her out. Tobirama did not know which was the truth.

The scrolls he was studying were not those about village information, or war strategies, but medical ones. How could he know for sure that a woman was pregnant? The reading was punctual, but many of the descriptions he had no comparison for; if he wanted answers, he would have to look and touch, just as Hashirama had said.

Doing that, justifying the action with desire, was an easy way to keep Tobirama’s real intentions secret, but just thinking about trying to seduce Kiyohime made him nervous. He wasn’t going to start denying his attraction, but surely his will to not succumb to her was at risk. If he was to give in, what power could stop him from desiring her all the time after that. He didn’t even remember their nights together and he was already on edge!

He had to do it, nonetheless, or try to get his answer before the day after, since a meeting with the other clan’s leaders would ensue, and the marriage would be discussed. If he was a father, his plan was to assure a quick wedding date to cover up the situation, and if he wasn’t then he could let the other leaders decide. It was a gamble with destiny if he just decided to ignore it all.

Tobirama had the basic concepts covered and well memorized. When Kiyohime woke up Tobirama rushed to close all his documents, while he kept an eye on her stretching and moving unintentionally in a pleasing way to his eye.

Her gaze met his and Tobirama couldn’t help but blush. Those same lilac eyes were going to look at him whenever he tried to take her, and to think of them gleaming with lust was overwhelming; full of guilt. Instead of being brave and asking her, or discussing it, Tobirama feared a possible confrontation and fruitless interrogation. He instead acted like a shinobi on a mission and worked gathering intel without the enemy knowing.

“Can we go home?” She asked in a sleepy voice, stumbling a little while walking to his desk.

He once again noticed how she wore her dress a little looser than what he remembered, which meant she was not as comfortable with tight clothes as before, or perhaps she was trying to hide her figure from the naked eye.

“As soon as you are deemed trustworthy you’ll be able to go around Konoha on your own.” Tobirama explained, feeling guilty over making her stay all the time by his side in the office. “I’ll take you home now.”

Kiyohime only nodded, but she was sure that the trusting issue would only be laid to rest after a marriage was set, and even then, many Konoha’s shinobi will still believe her to be a spy.

“Has a date for the next meeting been placed?” The woman questioned, while Tobirama gathered a few documents to revise at home.

The confirmation of the meeting had arrived during Kiyohime’s nap. It was only natural for her to ignore such a thing, yet Tobirama wondered why she didn’t just gather the information with her extra sense. The way her supernatural communication skills worked was still a mystery, even if Tobirama thought that he had started to grasp it.

“Tomorrow, at midday. As you may suspect, you are to come with me; our marriage is to be settled, among other things.” Tobirama stated.

Kiyohime nodded, as her eyes grew darker, the lilac that was usually crystal clear turned into a dense mist that gave a sense of distancing.

“I’ll have a straight answer for you and Hashirama regarding many lingering doubts by then.”

What was the meaning behind her words? The Senju had no clue. What will make her able to share information that, days prior, was kept to herself so fiercely? What would change for her to open up?

With a sigh, Tobirama gestured to Kiyohime to walk out his office, so they could go home. She pranced rather than walked, light as the wind and shady as the mist around her forest. Her chakra was twirling and twisting, bubbly and unmeasurable, which often made Tobirama wonder just how powerful the woman was.

They walked in silence, as he basked in Kiyohime’s allure. Trying to convince himself to do what he needed in order to find peace with himself.

Kiyohime entered the house first, with swift graceful moves, and went straight to the kitchen, where she grabbed a bottle of fish food and headed to the garden to feed the koi.

Tobirama appreciated her attention to details, since he was good at forgetting about many things. He also admired her love for nature, and the world around her, despite her obvious disdain for men and their issues. She was, in essence, a spirit that vibrated with everything around, and hated those who altered the equilibrium of the world.

He watched her stop by the new peach tree caressing the flowers with longing, and then hug herself with a defeated demeanour that made Tobirama worry and almost regret his well thought plan to get his answer. Kiyohime was suffering, with cold dignity, but in pain all the same. She was mourning, and for once, Tobirama pondered over the process of grieving a loss.

When at war, there was nothing to do but to leave it behind and bury all feelings, nonetheless, was that even healthy? With peace the time to think also came along, and many, including Tobirama himself, had a chance to count their losses. To mull over pain, sacrifice and rage, and none had found a satisfactory resolve for the scrambled heartstrings that were tainted with blood.

What could he do to make Kiyohime feel better when he barely knew how to handle his own emotions?

Tobirama made tea, waiting for his guest to come inside the house where both would cook a simple dinner and then, instead of their usual night routine, Tobirama would try to make his move.

The woman danced into the kitchen with untraceable steps, filling the air with a heavier perfume due to a couple of peach branches in bloom she put in water to decorate the table before starting her usual cooking ritual, in which Tobirama participated if asked.

“Your koi are happy with the new trees,” Kiyohime began the conversation. “The water is sweeter, they said.”

The Senju rejoiced on his fish's well-being, but it was still strange.

“It means they are happy with you around, I suppose.” Tobirama concluded.

“Do you think they’re as content as you are with my presence?” She teased in return.

Tobirama felt the blood rise to his cheeks.

“Maybe.” He declared.

Be _charming_ , he thought, since he needed to make Kiyohime believe that him wooing her was the natural development of the evening and not a well planned strategy.

Tobirama had no practice at being charming: he was the type of man that women liked until they got to know him; he was not Hashirama, but never before had Tobirama found himself in the predicament of needing a woman’s attention. He even scolded himself for not asking his brother how a man could make a woman want him. The first two times he never planned to be desired by Kiyohime, but now, he needed it.

“I am also happy with the trees, it makes finding peaches a lot easier.” He commented.

His voice sounded harder than he intended, like a complaint. He told himself to compliment Kiyohime to soften his words or explain himself.

“I mean, I will be fine without them and keep on searching for peaches.”

The man chastised himself for his unlucky excuse. What if she thought he was regretting taking her in?

“Not that I would be happy without you here, just without the trees.” He tried to fix his previous statement.

The amused expression in Kiyohime’s face made Tobirama think over his answer again.

“I like the peach trees, though, I appreciate the gift. I just don’t need them.” he kept going, getting more nervous by the second.

The woman said nothing, thinking, as anxiousness ate Tobirama away.

“Well, I need them, since you made me addicted to peaches, but I could survive on buying them.” He said, but returned to the start, making Kiyohime laugh.

Tobirama was relieved to hear her laugh; she was not angry as most women would have been, at least according to what Tobirama had heard from other men complaining about their wives.

“I like you being here and giving me things, but don’t feel obligated.” He muttered, then added, “I am grateful for all you’ve given me, including the peach obsession.”

The last sentence was decent, according to him. Being nice to a woman and thanking her for all she gave you was a way to her heart, or so Tobirama could make out of the old conversations with other men.

“You are not obligated to be nice, Tobirama; is not like you to be so flattering.” Kiyohime said, while her hands worked their magic to prepare a simple good meal.

The Senju had to think of a strategy and fast.

“You make me want to flatter you,” he confessed softly, but loud enough for her to catch it.

“Help me with the rice?” She asked, and then switched to a mocking tone: “To tell the truth, you are quite the praiser when you are in a more passionate mood…”

The man said nothing, concentrating on his task. 

Was he really a flattering man when he had a woman at his mercy? Hadn’t he just tried to praise Kiyohime to assure his chance to touch her? What was this new side to his personality that he didn’t know about?

Panicking, Tobirama only dared to look at his companion when they both sat to eat. 

She ate slowly, unlike him, who was too nervous to engage in a conversation. The only way to avoid it was to eat. But the action backfired when he finished and she still had half her meal. All he could do was stare at her.

He thought about his first movement. How could he announce to her that he wanted to touch her? Maybe brush her hair? Aim to grab her arm? Lean toward her? 

For the first time, Tobirama believed there was a type of fight he could not win.

She took their plates over to wash, as he gathered all possible daring will to act. He stood up, breathed in and walked straight to her. Her long, black hair flowed past her waist, hiding her silhouette, but he knew exactly where her sash was.

He reached out, taking a strand of hair in his fingers and twisted it, admiring its softness. 

To the sudden touch, she reacted with curiosity, lightly turning to observe him with wondering eyes.

“Is there something you need from me?” She questioned.

I need you.

The thought made him tremble. Was he going to be able to keep his sense to assess Kiyohime in medical terms so he could figure out if she was with child? His own emotions threatened to carry him away. He recited all he needed to look at: her breasts, bigger than in his fantasies―memories, with small white nodules; her belly, not as flat as it had been.

He had to focus on her energy as well, make her chakra flare and try to distinguish if any other trace of a foreign chakra was there, underneath her usual dormant flame. For such a task he needed to be close, but also in his right mind. If he got lost in his sensations then he would miss it.

“I..” How to explain himself? “I was thinking over your first night here.”

Tobirama used all his willpower to keep his eyes on her.

“What about it?” She asked, finally turning to him, her hands still glistening with water.

The man moved a little closer, towering over Kiyohime, while his hand rested on her shoulder. Tobirama’s fingers traced the pink fabric down along the cleavage, where a thinner white garment could be seen.

“I was wondering about what you’ve said,” he whispered, his heart racing, “Is it true?”

“Is what true?” She inquired.

“That you are free for me to take?”

The Mori was surprised by the question and by the dark, lustful look in her companion’s eyes. 

Did he want to have her? She had been careful: playing in the safe zone. But he was the one stepping out from the comfort by making a move. For that, Kiyohime was truly flattered.

“You’ve taken me more times than I can count with one hand, Sir,” she stated with pride. “It would be silly of me to start charging you now, don’t you think?”

More than five times!? 

The revelation made Tobirama add more variables to his current investigation. How many times had they done it in a night? The chances of him giving her a child were greater than what he had originally thought.

On the other hand, the idea comforted him: he was free to have what it had been his before.

Without a second thought, Tobirama went in for a kiss, pulling Kiyohime by the waist. He savoured her peach lips, and her firm grip around his neck. The eagerness of Kiyohime’s response indicated that Tobirama could go further, so he did. His hands slid over her dress, up to the base of her breasts. He took a moment to convince himself that it was the best way to get what he wanted.

His hand cupped her breasts, and he could sense the buds under the fabric, harder than what he imagined, but familiar to his hands. 

As they separated to breathe, Tobirama pulled open her dress, sliding it down Kiyohime’s shoulders. When the undergarment was revealed, his eyes focused on her chest. He could see her breast rise and fall rapidly, indicating a breathing pattern that implied an agitated respiration.

The Senju pressed his mouth to Kiyohime’s chest, while his hands worked with the undergarment’s straps to free her white skin and nipples, red like cherries in summer.  
He broke the sash, for it only served as a hindrance to making the dress fall to the kitchen floor.

Kiyohime tensed when the first barrier between her and Tobirama fell, but just as he wanted to see her bare, she wanted the very same. 

Arching her back, she granted more access to her chest, as her hands roamed around Tobirama’s torso. However, when his hands reached for the skin below the white undergarment, she caressed under his shirt. Her wet fingers traced Tobirama’s abdomen, finding small scars, well defined muscles, and warming skin.

Tobirama’s kisses intensified, sucking on Kiyohime’s skin and enjoying her touch far too much. With the little sanity he had left, Tobirama managed to pull the white fabric down, finally able to see what he wanted. 

In awe, the man stared at his lover. His memories were blurred, but the familiarity of her closeness made him believe that, in fact, Kiyohime’s chest was a tad smaller the night he took her on the soft bed of grass.

He delicately grazed over her nipples, while she stared at him with heavy eyes. Her shallow breathing almost created a rhythm for him. Soft pink, almost white, spots could be seen, and felt, but Tobirama realized that he had never once seen such nodules, for the only naked female bodies he had looked at were those of corpses to study.

Could the spots be a natural thing to her breasts?

He stopped. The test was worthless if there was no basic comparison for Tobirama. Nonetheless, as he held back, his burning desire clawed at him, and so did Kiyohime.

“Tobirama,” she demanded, tugging at his shirt, with a hungry look on her face.

“Are you sure about this?” He questioned, wondering if he was simply asking himself and not her.

Kiyohime, oblivious to his mistake, opted for a bold move. She took Tobirama’s hand in hers, and guided it down the plains of her stomach, over the thin fabric, confusing him momentarily. Then he blushed furiously when she pulled her garment up with her free hand and guided his hand to her core.

The wetness was obvious, as well as the heat.

The woman moaned softly when Tobirama’s fingers, pressed against her wet centre, wriggled to break free from her grasp.

The sound, sweet and endearing made Tobirama understand the answer to his question: she was ready for him. 

Having the option to sense for a second chakra in Kiyohime seemed like the answer to Tobirama’s theory, but for that he needed to keep going. To shake off his doubts, and his guilt, Tobirama kissed her again, holding her firm by the hips this time. 

She melted into the kiss, pressing her body to his as her hands worked to remove his shirt.

Satisfied only when Tobirama’s chest was exposed, Kiyohime greeted it with kisses on his neck. The foreign wet sensation caused Tobirama to buck his hips into her involuntarily. In turn she held him close with her nails digging into his back.

The heat between them flared her chakra, just as Tobirama felt his own chakra levels rise. His mind tried focusing on her chakra characteristics, but with every new kiss, his concentration was broken. And just when he got used to the kisses, her hands were the ones that distracted him. He forced himself to focus: he was a shinobi before he was a lover, and he could manage to perform a task as simple as sensing a pinch of a chakra that resembled his.

His solution was to kiss her, making her stop her lips from devouring his skin. Her skin was as sweet as a mouthful of peaches, and the closer to her chest he got the sweeter it tasted. She grinded against him, making his clothed hardness twitch, ache even, but he had to focus.

When he reached her right nipple, and sucked, he was able to unfold all particular characteristics of her chakra, revealing what he was looking for. Sensing a faint strange note to her chakra, Tobirama chased it with his sensory skills, but his efforts were in vain when Kiyohime’s hand slid into his pants and got a hold of him.  
In an attempt to hold in a grunt, Tobriama bit into Kiyohime’s tender breast, causing her to whimper in response. Annoyed by his failed sensory check, and turned on by Kiyohime’s apparent vulnerability, Tobirama pressed himself into her hand. Understood as permission to keep going, her hand slid all the way down his length, just as his hands searched for the wetness and heat he had felt before.

Her core welcomed him, even through the fabric of her undergarment, where he explored her folds by sneaking a finger under the cotton cloth. Her voice, once flirty, grew shaky as she moaned in his ear. Holding herself steady with her arm around his shoulders, while her other hand worked its way around his hard erection.

With his goal long forgotten, Tobirama lifted his companion by the hips, to the table where the washed dishes were set. She adjusted to the new position with ease, spreading her legs to fit Tobirama between them, still attached to him with the arm around his neck, and an iron grip around his member.

Kiyohime tried to keep a steady rhythm, but Tobirama’s precise fingers were able to alter all her system, plus her hormonal body wanted the attention so badly. With conviction, Kiyohime started playing, her fingers tracing Tobirama’s tip, making him bite down into her shoulder, but the grunt echoed in his chest.

The tension itself had worked them hard enough, since with few touches and a little foreplay, both lovers were already hot and ready for the other. But both still held a thorn in their hearts that forbade them from going any further.

Even with his main intention lost and forgotten, Tobirama did not want to risk the possibility of impregnating Kiyohime should his theory be wrong. And he was content exploring her body―a body he was supposed to know. 

Meanwhile, Kiyohime felt a little guilt settle in her soul: she was keeping her man in the dark from all her important secrets and she knew he deserved to know the truth.

Their reserves melted with each other’s touch. 

Soon Kiyohime felt the sticky sensation of precum in her fingers, just as a knot formed inside her due to Tobirama’s fingers digging into her with an irregular pace. Dazed in the sensations, Kiyohime let go of Tobirama, making him growl, but she cared little, for she wanted to show him something.

“Touch…” she breathed, trying to articulate her petition. “here.”

She guided Tobirama’s thumb to her clitoris, for him to massage her sensitive bundle while doing her with his strong fingers. He understood fast, and so, Kiyohime’s hand went directly to finish the job.

Only a few strokes were needed for Tobirama to come undone, inside his pants and over Kiyohime’s hand. The sensation gave him strength to quicken his fingers and go deeper. The woman’s moans turned into senseless mumbling, small pleasure cries that made Tobirama feel proud, but when she moaned his name as the knot in her unravelled, the Senju felt pleased while in his high.

Tobirama perceived Kiyohime’s shaking body in his arms, and he held her until she rested her head on his shoulder, trying to even her breathing.

As he supported her weight, the worry and guilt appeared again. 

All the pleasure had started by him trying to extract information from Kiyohime. (Information she was annoyingly silent about and Tobirama wanted to know.)

For a long moment, Tobirama tried convincing himself that his actions were a deserved vengeance; Kiyohime had done the same on two occasions, with the only difference being that he didn’t know exactly what she had gained from the encounters.

All the blame he placed on the woman with dishevelled clothes, and sweat-coated skin, disappeared when an overwhelming warmth overcame him. Far from the desire, the attraction, Tobriama knew Kiyohime to be a strong woman that he objectively found beautiful during their first meeting; a woman he was growing fond of just by the little things he had seen.

The darkness of night made company to the couple as Tobirama carried Kiyohime to the bedroom, where he put her down. She took a short bath to cleanse her skin of all sweat meanwhile, he spread the futon, to let her lay after her shower.

He took a cold bath then. The water, however, didn’t wash away all the vivid sensations Tobirama had gone through, but he cherished his first clear memories about Kiyohime; about them.

The Senju found Kiyohime half asleep over the futon, with the white undergarment as a nightgown, and some visible markings in her chest and neck. She was his, he had no doubt about it, but he still wondered if there was something else that belonged to him. He was a grown man, and if he wanted to have a functional relationship with Kiyohime in more than just the physical level, he needed to face the problems head on.

Tobirama resolved to ask Kiyohime directly, in the morning, hoping that she would answer.

He laid next to her then, smiling to himself when she cuddled against him, as usual, and spread unconscious kisses over his neck. He held Kiyohime, kissing her as well along the forehead and hair, letting himself rejoice in the recalling of the intimate moment they shared.


	8. Answers and Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart-to-heart talk and a little teasing.

The wind whispering woke Kiyohime up, but she stayed in her spot, between Tobirama’s arms. His warmth soothed her nerves, since all she seemed to hear was bad news. Who knew having a man could be useful for things other than siring children? Kiyohime was conscious about her safety there with Tobirama, and the night before reminded her of why she had been so happy to find him again.

Kiyohime snuggled closer, kissing Tobirama's jaw softly, which made him tighten his grip around her in a protective manner. 

It didn’t take long for him to wake up after the kiss, enjoying the thrill of a morning after a heated night. His mind wandered directly into the memories of the night before and how Kiyohime eagerly searched for his touch. Seeing her doing exactly that in her morning daze made him joyful, and it reassured that Kiyohime was his and no one else’s.  
He caressed Kiyohime’s side carefully, observing her eyes flutter open to stare at him with their usual alluring lilac flame. She smiled, pleased by Tobirama’s fingers tracing her.  
When the Senju reached her hips, the unresolved doubt crept back to him. Was Kiyohime with his child? Tobirama then, taking advantage of the intimacy of the futon they shared, leaned over and caged the woman. Now she had no other choice but to answer truthfully. He paid attention to her chakra as well, in case she lied, making her energy flicker.

“I need to ask you something, Kiyohime.” He started, seriously, noticing how her eyes filled with uncertainty and that her body tensed. “Are you…” Tobirama could only feel heat rise to his cheeks, but forced himself to finish the question: “Are you expecting my child?”

He needed only Kiyohime’s reaction to get his answer. 

The woman, who usually seemed carefree, had a sudden terrified expression. Her nails dug into his skin, with a common nervous reflex and her eyes looked down, escaping his gaze.

The Mori cursed under her breath; Tobirama was too clever. She had tried to fool herself by thinking he had no means to figure out her state, but it was obvious she had miscalculated her chances. Without a clue on what to say, she pondered her options for a moment, considering even disappearing and hiding till she had a good explanation. However, the warmth of Tobirama’s hand over her belly made Kiyohime stare into his deep red eyes.

“I…” she mumbled, listening to the spirit’s laughter over her predicament. “I was waiting until after the meeting to tell you.” She confessed, being as honest as she could.

Tobirama still couldn’t figure out why she was so secretive about the pregnancy. Why wait to tell him he had a child?

“Do you really think I am that unworthy of being a father? Unworthy of the truth?” He whispered, feeling angrier than he thought he would.

Upon the sudden display of anger coating Tobirama’s words, Kiyohime reacted with the first thing she could think of: kiss him. She pressed her lips to his neck; maybe the pleasure would soothe his anger, would make him forget. Despite him enjoying Kiyohime’s attention, Tobirama pushed her back lightly: he wanted an answer, and no amount of flirting could move him.

“I couldn’t risk the exposure,” Kiyohime murmured, and quickly added: “I wanted to tell you, but I had to make sure Konoha was a safe place for me and my―our child”

Tobirama was still not satisfied with the answer. Which could be a safer place for a child than by their father?

“Why would Konoha not be a safe place?”

Despite the annoyance in Tobirama’s voice being crystal clear, Kiyohime was surprised by the gentleness in his grip; his anger did not translate into any kind of physical demand. He was a safe choice for her, for the baby, but Kiyohime knew unseen dangers that existed in the village surrounded by leaves.

“Konoha holds dangers for a foreigner like me, Tobirama,” she stated darkly, then touched Tobirama’s face carefully and said: “but you are safe. I couldn’t ask for a better father for my child. I chose you for the man you are, Tobirama, yet, you must understand that in the eyes of the village, I am a threat, and the child in me could be a risk.”

Tobirama hated to admit it, but he remembered clearly the annoyance of many of the clan leaders when they saw Kiyohime, and all their possible hidden motives and personal agendas she could threaten. Shaming her for her state while not being married was just the tip of a mountain of problems that could arise, especially since Kiyohime would probably care less about her reputation. But endangering the unborn child was another topic. The anger decreased with the thoughts slightly, since he could still not understand why she had not shared the secret with him.

“Why didn’t you tell me at least?”

Kiyohime leaned to Tobirama until their lips were millimetres apart.

“Would you have let me go if you knew I was expecting but couldn’t stay in Konoha?”

The Senju knew the answer to that: No. 

Even if being a father was not as thrilling for him as it was for his brother, the notion of letting Kiyohime take his child away was unthinkable, partly because it was his duty as a father to see to his child’s well-being. But also leaving Kiyohime to fend for herself in her state when he could take care of her was something he would never allow. 

“What are we to do now?”

With his temper soothed, Kiyohime dared to go for a kiss, wishing to comfort the new worry that was installing itself in Tobirama’s chest. She felt just a tinge of guilt in her heart: she had come into Tobirama’s life to create chaos.

“I believe, if we get married, nothing will happen; we can keep it to ourselves.” The woman answered, looking into her companion’s eyes.

She had no clue about the social rules of marriage and kids: she only cared for her clan’s traditions and ways, which she had followed suit hence her state. She could tell Tobirama was overthinking the subject, but she was aware of the possible bad outcomes he knew about and she ignored.

“It’s not an easy thing to hide, Kiyohime.” He declared.

As a natural reflex, Tobirama once more explored Kiyohime’s chakra since it was an easy way to find the truth. He was starting to understand how her chakra worked: like a blossom. The night before he had taken so long to get to her chakra’s centre because he had to open layer by layer as if defoliating a flower to its bare core. 

To Tobirama’s surprise, Kiyohime’s chakra was fully bloomed, letting him sense what he had searched for the night before. The discovery led to a new supposition. Kiyohime was able to control her chakra at will, unlike what Tobirama always thought. The apparent flaring and decrease of chakra probably was a natural regulation of her chakra, but keeping it under a certain level or manner was a conscious decision.

Her chakra had formed a cocoon around the new life inside her, protecting it from the outside and from prying sensory types like Tobirama himself. Kiyohime’s ability to hide what regular women couldn’t, calmed the man a bit; no one would be able to rip her chakra to the point of perceiving the growing life that assimilated his chakra in some ways.   
Tobirama gave credit to his brother; he was right. The Mori went to great lengths to keep themselves hidden from the world and avoid their young to be known.

“As you can sense, Tobirama, it is easy for me to hide it.” She mumbled, softly.

“I always thought your chakra was out of control except for the moments you performed a jutsu.” He confessed.

The woman smiled in an almost mocking way.

“Didn’t it occur to you that maybe that’s what I wanted the world to think?” She retorted. “I do have a hard time controlling my chakra sometimes, but as soon as I returned home from being with you, I was taught how to conceal the chakra from my child with my own.”

Clearly, the lesson was given to her with Kiyoko’s pregnancy, to the point it came natural to her in her second pregnancy, strengthened by the fear of being discovered. Consciously, Kiyohime closed her chakra, letting Tobirama sense how the layers of her energy weaved themselves to create an apparent single misty force that enlarged or decreased with every breath Kiyohime took. There was no trace of a second chakra.

“You go to great lengths to hide what you want to keep from the rest of the world.” Tobirama complained even though he was grateful for such a curious ability.

With adoration, Tobirama moved his hand from Kiyohime’s belly to her face, admiring her features. How did he end up caught up in the hands of such a mystery? He wondered.  
“There are mysteries that should only be known by the strong and noble of heart, my lord.” Kiyohime said, almost melancholically. “Some mysteries can create hurricanes when in the wrong hands.”

Tobirama understood clearly what Kiyohime meant. He was trustworthy before the Mori clan’s eyes, for which he felt honoured.

“As I told you the first night, Kiyohime: I will keep you safe.”

She did not doubt his words, but the fear was still there.

“We should get up, Tobirama. We have a meeting to attend to and secrets to keep.” Kiyohime resolved, untangling herself from her bed companion.

He let her go, watched her stretch, and walk to the closet. There were a variety of pink, white and soft colours that could be seen, but also some kimono boxes he dared not open since it seemed too invasive of her privacy. Tobirama paid more attention when she went for one of the boxes. She extracted a silk red dress with white and pink peach flowers embroidered in it. Tobirama was no expert in fabrics, but he could tell the thread was made of white gold, while the flowers had quartz beads in them.

Tobirama got up, walking straight to where Kiyohime was stripping off her white undergarment for a red one. She cared not about his presence, so Tobirama was free to stare at her and all her naked features with a cold mind. Seeing her bare still stirred a range of intense emotions, but both were focused on the meeting to get into a heated situation. Therefore, Tobirama only examined the woman. Her narrow waist and flat belly gave away a small bump, yet she had a set of curves that could distract any mortal man to make her slightly swollen stomach noticeable. Her breasts, as Tobirama remembered, were bigger than the average size, not that he went around looking at female assets, but it was obvious when it came to her. 

Tobirama had the theory about Mori females being born pleasing to other’s eyes to make it easier for them to seduce foolish men like him.

“Are all Mori women as…” Tobirama had no word to describe Kiyohime, “as alluring as you?”

Kiyohime slipped on her red undergarment before answering, smiling to herself due to her companion’s embarrassment.

“Are you planning on wooing my cousins?” Kiyohime teased, making Tobirama shake his head with force.

“No, no I just wanted-“ Tobirama could only think about Izuna; he had met with a Mori as well, was he left with a similar affection as him? “I want to know if it’s part of your kekkei genkai manifestation. Some kekkei genkai affect physical traits, so maybe beauty and allure are a direct effect of being born a Mori.” He finished explaining.

The woman once more prided herself for choosing a smart man.

“It is a trait passed down to make our seducing tradition easier. Fear or animosity is overridden by passion easily, so you can say we are born sensual and fascinating to mortal eyes.” She confirmed.

“So no one, neither Izuna nor I ever stood a chance?”

The Mori started wrapping the dress around her while thinking about a way to answer the question without causing confusion.

“You have to find us pretty at some level. It is more complex than just bewitching a man. Let’s say if you were into men, I would have been the one that didn’t stand a chance.” Kiyohime mumbled laughing at the idea, then continued, “Men or women have to look at us and feel a certain level of attraction to us for our seduction trick to work. Also, the more we are attracted to the person we seduce, the stronger it is. My cousin, for an instance, was only willing to seduce an Uchiha, so her compulsion would have done little to you, but I… well, I saw you and decided you were the one!”

Tobirama found it strange to see Kiyohime in a cooperating mode, but he was grateful. His doubts were clearing and understanding how he had fallen for her. It made him feel better about himself and his moment of weakness. He pondered over Izuna; a victim just like him of the Mori charm. Amidst the thoughts and slight guilt over his death, Tobirama concluded something that made him narrow his eyes with a piercing gaze on Kiyohime’s face. 

The woman, who was braiding her hair without a worry, turned to the Senju with a doubtful look.

“Your cousin.” Tobirama stated.

“What about her?”

Kiyohime was puzzled.

“One of the children, the Mori children. Is he Izuna’s son?”

The sheer terror in Tobirama’s face made Kiyohime answer truthfully.

“Izumi, she is a girl, around 5 years old or so.”

Tobirama walked aimlessly around the room for a moment, trying to process the news. One of the many things he always hated about war was leaving fatherless children when killing others. He tried not to think about it, but he usually thought about his enemies’ lives. The anonymity of many of the men he had killed eased the guilt. In Izuna’s case, knowing him only a year his senior and just a beloved brother to Madara eased Tobirama’s sense of guilt, but now he knew he had died after leaving a child after him.

The sudden change of perspective caused Tobirama to mull over how life worked: one simple thing changed everything. Not even Izuna knew about his child and the first one to know about her was him: his killer.

Already dressed and ready, Kiyohime stared at a restless Tobirama trying to guess what he was feeling or thinking but all she could make out was that he was agitated somehow about her cousin’s child.

“I’ll take out your clothes and then make breakfast,” she announced, not knowing what to do.

Kiyohime’s voice stopped Tobirama in his pacing around the room, still filled with questions.

“Will you bring her to Konoha?” he inquired, swallowing hard.

“You mean my cousin?”

“The child,” he rectified.

The woman sighed.

“That is yet to be seen, Tobirama. I would need to speak to Madara about it first and taking the children out of the forest now is too risky; the Mizukage has to back down a little before they can get out.”

Why speak with Madara? Tobirama asked himself. He thought Kiyohime was going to bring the other two children and raise them as her own. That was what Hashirama believed as well, what any clan leader in her position would do. Was she planning on telling Madara he had a niece?

“Why speak to the Uchiha?”

Kiyohime shrugged.

“My clan believes he can be Izumi’s guardian, since Momoko, my cousin, won’t be coming, and we know how special men and clans are about children being raised by those who are not related to them. Do you really think the Uchiha would agree to see Izuna’s child being raised by you?”

For a clan that had usually cared not for the rest of the world, they sure were well aware of the politics and traditions among other families. The notion, however, of letting Kiyohime near Madara, to the point of even being his family, bothered Tobirama to a great extent.

“And the other child? You said there were three, didn’t you?”

Kiyohime held her breath. Kiyoko’s existence was something she was not ready to talk about.

“Not all of us announce who we seduce, but we are sure the father is from Konoha,” she lied, and before any further questioning, she pointed out: “We have to be ready for the meeting, Tobirama, we can continue later.”

The woman walked fast to reach the kitchen and make a small breakfast for both of them, while Tobirama could tell something about the question had caused Kiyohime’s sudden declaration.

Letting the subject rest for a minute, Tobirama fixed himself, putting on his armour as well since he was off to some sort of battle.

The couple shared fresh fruit and tea, with a silence between them that was uncomfortable, but neither of them spoke. Kiyohime was trying to figure out a way to ease the news about Kiyoko to Tobirama, as well as figure out how to breach the subject of her niece with Madara. On top of that, the tension before a storm had her heartstrings tied; whatever the Mizukage decided, was going to be done in a matter of hours, and Kiyohime could do nothing, neither rejoice if her clan’s lives were spared, nor fight or cry if a death sentence came upon them.

Tobirama, on the other hand, kept on pondering about the revelation. He was a father, which meant that something else other than political ties bonded him to Kiyohime. At the same time, he was not sure how to feel about fatherhood. His emotions were, in any case, ambivalent, but he understood duty, and his duty towards the child was obvious, as for his duty towards Kiyohime was either she wanted it or not. Izuna’s child was a whole different topic he dared not address on his own before the meeting; there was too much to worry about still to add the weight of guilt.

The man felt Kiyohime’s sudden grip around his arm, as usual, while drinking her herbal infusion to soothe her morning sickness. The Senju, despite his continuous overthinking about the morning discussion, adjusted his position, letting the woman lean on him lightly. He now knew for sure she was experiencing the discomfort of her pregnancy.

“You should have medical checks,” Tobirama commented, “Mito can see to that if you want to keep it private.”

Kiyohime nodded.

“She knows already. She makes the herbal tonics to help with the nausea.” She assured.

Tobirama took a moment. How did Mito find out? A last spark of anger accompanied the question. Why wasn’t he the first to know?

“How is that…”

“I asked for the herbs to do the tonic myself and she knew. It’s something another woman just knows.” Kiyohime interrupted.

The man had to give credit to his sister-in-law for being so observant yet it made sense she was able to deduce Kiyohime’s state only by the herbs she needed.

“Is there anything I can do to ease your discomfort?” Tobirama asked, assuming his role as the father of the unborn child, and as Kiyohime’s partner.

The woman smiled sweetly, pressed her hand to Tobirama’s cheek and looked him in the eye.

“Your sole presence helps, my dear wolf,” she declared teasingly, and after a brief pause she said: “also nightly sessions like yesterday’s are quite helpful.”

The sultry tone made Tobirama look away, blushing. He recalled the sensations, Kiyohime’s warm skin and her peach flavour. If he asked, he could have her again and that scared him more than he dared to admit. Her ability to separate her heart and soul from her body to the point of handing herself to a stranger without second thought intrigued Tobirama. Where did Kiyohime keep her feelings that they seemed unreachable? He was sure she did not love him. Appreciate him, maybe, but love… that was not on the table.  
He represented safety, an option, a noble heart that would not forsake her, and as willing and helpful as she was, her eyes held not even half of the adoration he felt for her, but they held commitment. If there was something Tobirama could not doubt about Kiyohime was her loyalty. He may not know her for long, still she was adamant on staying by his side because she wanted to pay off for what he was surrendering to her feet.

Seeing her control her carefree nature and breaking the rules her own clan had set was enough proof for Tobirama that she was gifting herself to him and only him. He was free to do with her as he pleased and yet all he wanted was to hold her close and have her love him.

The realization of his inner desire caused Tobirama to freeze, his eyes fixed on Kiyohime’s face, which showed concealed pain. Her posture, even when leaned on him, was tense, her expression hard, partly because of the nausea that scrolls described as a nightmare during the first months, and partly due to some news only she could hear. Kiyohime’s eyes looked around, focusing on different spots, as if watching something move. Tobirama, therefore, concluded she was listening to not so good news.

His wish to be loved screamed at him to try and be helpful; inquire after her feelings, but his rationality dictated that Kiyohime’s duty was to deal with the effects and responsibilities of her kekkei genkai and position as clan leader. He was already a sort of help by caring for her and accepting the child he didn’t ask for.

“I will go to Mito before the meeting. Can I go alone?” Kiyohime questioned, separating herself from Tobirama.

Whether she was going or not was not up to discussion according to her tone, so Tobirama knew it was useless to argue about the matter. He thought about the question. Could he let her go alone? He had been following her around Konoha for more than 5 days, kept her close by his side and even slept alongside her. Was she a threat on her own for less than ten minutes before arriving at the central building? He highly doubted it.

“Yes, I can finish some business I’ve been postponing,” he declared, wondering what exactly she wanted to discuss with Mito. “Will you tell me if it is something about the baby?” He found himself asking, unsure to trust Kiyohime’s openness about a topic she wasn’t used to sharing.

Kiyohime stood up, reclined enough to kiss Tobirama on the edge of his lips before parting.

“I will make sure you can carry on with your fatherly duties, Tobirama.”

Fatherly duties. With that in his mind, Tobirama set for his brother’s office a couple of minutes after Kiyohime’s departure, partly to give her those minutes of loneliness she seemed to crave, and partly to get his own minutes to think about everything. He was a father, which meant he had to assure Kiyohime’s hand as quickly as possible, as well as prepare others about the possible appearance of the 2 Mori children if Kiyohime decided herself upon it. On the other hand, Hashirama had to know about the new addition to the family, but the younger Senju still didn’t know if it was a good idea to tell Hashirama about Izuna’s child. His closeness to Madara could make him spill the truth and cause Madara to harass Kiyohime for information. 

Still, letting Kiyohime address the subject directly with Madara would assure him being less difficult? Tobirama was pretty sure Madara was still going to be salty about the topic, whether it came from Hashirama or Kiyohime herself. The only good thing about the second option was avoiding a scene.

Tobirama reached the main building, where he could sense his companion’s chakra in a hall along Mito’s. He contented himself over Kiyohime being safe and sound before going inside his brother’s office.

Hashirama smiled for his brother, thankful to see him come in earlier than expected: too many documents needed to be revised. Seeing him there, nonetheless, meant that Hashirama’s hope about his brother spending quality time with his companion may not have realized.

“I expected you a bit later, brother.” The oldest Senju spoke, and tried his best to ask indirectly about the important subject: “How is Kiyohime?”

Tobirama, knowing exactly what his brother wanted, went straight to the point.

“She is, in fact, expecting.”

The Hokage took but a moment to process the news. Was he an uncle?! The joy that surged from such a short grumpy sentence was too much for Tobirama, who stared in disbelief when his elder brother simply celebrated what caused a million feelings in Tobirama.

“You are a father now! Aren’t you happy?”

Tobirama hardly knew if it made him happy.

“I am worried about what the other clans may think.” The younger Senju answered, causing Hashirama to pout.

To believe that Kiyohime actually chose Tobirama made Hashirama think that the woman’s taste in man was quite bad for someone that drank great wine on a daily basis. How come a vibrant soul like the Mori’s ended choosing a serious and grumpy man as Tobirama, Hashirama could only wonder.

“No doubt why Kiyohime was so reluctant about telling you, brother; you should be rejoicing.” Commented the eldest.

The young man rolled his eyes. Did he really expect a different reaction from Hashirama? No.

“It may cause trouble among the clan leaders. Whether I am happy about it or not. I rather not expose Kiyohime to the public’s derision, so a quick marriage is for the best.”  
The Hokage understood his brother’s worry, and, as long as it was in his hands, he was going to convince the others that the fastest the couple married, the better.

“We’ll say that, due to the Mizukage’s menace, the sooner Kiyohime officially belongs to Konoha the better. And also the remaining children can be brought to safety.” Resolved Hashirama with a serious voice that soon faded when he added. “Not that anyone would blame you for being weak, I mean: Kiyohime is a sight to see. Even though I would have made her any favour just for her wine.”

Tobirama thanked that there was some sense in his brother’s head but cursed at his teasing. However, Tobirama found himself in the predicament of either telling Hashirama about Izuna’s daughter or keeping it to himself. He asked himself what Kiyohime would do, but it was obvious she would keep it to herself.

“Kiyohime told me that it will be in a few weeks if she decides to bring the other two children with her.” Tobirama explained.

“I wonder who the fathers of those are,” mumbled Hashirama, more to himself.

Tobirama repressed the urge to tell his brother about the bloodline of one of the two children. About the remaining one’s heritage, Tobirama’s guess was that probably a Hyuga or a Nara was the father. He understood that the Mori’s decision logic: beauty and power.

“Kiyohime explained to me that the females choose men based on their power and physical features. So we can suppose both children descend from powerful bloodlines.” Tobirama said.

The eldest listened with great curiosity. Power and beauty.

“Don’t you feel proud that the leader chose you? It means you were the most powerful and most handsome man available.” Hashirama stated thoughtfully.

The younger man never saw it from that perspective, and he supposed that it was not entirely true. Kiyohime’s choice had been made partially to avoid him as an enemy, so in other circumstances, there was no way of telling if Kiyohime would have chosen him.

“If the fathers are from Konoha, they could be from the Uchiha, maybe some other clan like the Nara, or the Yamanaka.” Theorized Hashirama out loud.

Tobirama could not believe that, being so close to the truth, his brother seemed oblivious to it. He had come up on his own about the possibility of an Uchiha being the father of one of the children, and he knew that Izuna had met a Mori before, yet he couldn’t piece the two pieces of information together as quickly as Tobirama could.

“We only need to ask if someone has a peach obsession like me.” The white-haired man whispered, amused by the idea.

Hashirama, after hearing that, made a mental note to ask all the leaders about a possible unexplainable peach obsession in one of their men.

“I’ll ask, so then Kiyo-chan does not have to raise the children on her own.”

She won’t. thought Tobirama; he was going to be beside her, and Madara was probably going to be involved in his niece’s life. Whoever was the father of the third child, Tobirama suspected he was in for a big surprise.

Little did he know that the only one to be surprised was him.


End file.
